KAIZOKU SENTAI GOKAIGER VS BLEACH: An Adventure Beyond Reality!
by koolken256
Summary: The shinigami face an opponent like no other... Pirates. Can the wished Super Sentai and Gotei 13 work together or fall by the hand of their foes. Crossover between Life without a surname (Bleach) And the Accidental Gokai change (Super Sentai) Special Release Extended version! Co-written by Psycho Sin Mafia


KAIZOKU SENTAI GOKAIGER VS. BLEACH: An adventure beyond Reality!

'_Thinking'_

"Specking"

**Zanpakto/ Mobilates**

_**Attack/Kido/Gokai change**_

**XpagebreakX**

Alarms go off at the 12th division headquarters. Shinigami ran around, shouting orders to figure out what were the readings they were picking up.

"What is going on in here?" shouted the voice of Captain Kurotsuchi as he and Nemu entered the room.

"Captain Kurotsuchi sir! We have some type of strange event happening over Karakura Town as we speak." One of the Division members said as they all stopped to watch the captain walked over to the computer and read the data on the screen.

"My, my, how long has this been here?" he asked.

"About a few hours now sir. Should we report this to the head captain?"

"No, I'll do that myself. Whatever this is, it has a strange power coming out of it." The captain then took a copy of the data and headed straight for the Head Captain's Office…

**XpagebreakX**

Toshiro opened the door to the Captain's meeting hall and found that he was the last captain to get there.

"Captain Hitsugaya, you made it just in time." Head captain Yamamoto said. Toshiro gave a nod and took his place.

"This meeting of the Captains of Gotei 13 begins! First, we have a situation with we must attend to. A few moments ago, I was informed of some type of energy has been detected in Karakura Town. Captain Kurotsuchi if you may?"

"Thank you Head captain, I'll keep it short so the simply minded ones can understand." He said in an uncaring tone.

"What was that?" Captain Kenpachi Zaraki asked as he moved his hand onto his Zanpakto. Kurotsuchi scoffed and continued.

"Let me just get to the point, a tear of some kind has opened, it seems to be a dimensional rift."

"What if it just a new kind of Garganta that Aizen is working on?" Captain Soi Fon asked.

"I doubt it is a Garganta Soi Fon." Captain William said under his breath. She gave him a death glare before turning back to Kurotsuchi.

"Captain William is right for once, there is no trace of hollow reishi coming out of it but, there is a faint reading of shinigami reishi. The rest is unknown." Kurotsuchi finished and got back into place.

"I'm ordering that a team go down and investigate this rift. Captains Soi Fon, William, and Hitsugaya are to take as many shinigami they feel they would need and see to this at once. Also, notify Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara about these matters. Captain Soi Fon has led on this mission. Dismissed…"

**XpagebreakX**

The senkaimon opened in the basement training ground under and many shinigami stepped out. Captain Soi Fon was the first one, and then she was followed by William, Toshiro, Momo, Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, Rias, Akeno, Ikkaku, Deion, and a few stealth force members.

"I see you guys must have notice it to." Kisuke said as he was waiting for them.

"Then we just need to inform Ichigo about this." Toshiro said.

"Alright, we are going to set up base in here. All of us will then head for the site in about ten minutes." Soi Fon said. William scoffed and when to talk to Kisuke. Deion and Toshiro talked to the rest.

"Deion, you are going to get Ichigo when we leave." He said. Deion nodded,

"So, can you tell us what we are doing here?" Ikkaku asked. Toshiro took a breath,

"There is a dimensional rift over Karakura town as we speak, our job is to investigate it and see if it is Aizen's work or something else." He said. This info hit everyone hard, if it was Aizen, then the war could be starting sooner then they all thought.

"So, are we going in it?" Renji asked.

"I don't know, but we might have to." Toshiro said.

"Soi Fon, it has been ten minutes." William said. Soi Fon turned from her command desk and headed for the ladder.

"Let's go you worthless bunch of lazy asses." She said coldly. The group of shinigami left the training grounds in a flash step…

**XpagebreakX**

Ichigo sat at his desk as he was hanging out with Orihime and Senna.

"Three aces. Read them and weep." Orihime said as she won yet another hand of poker.

"I swear she has to be cheating!" Senna said.

"Will you calm down, I watch her the whole time and she did not cheat." Ichigo said to the purple haired girl.

"Want to give it another go?" Orihime said.

"Hell no, I say we play presidents." Senna said. Ichigo sighed and then shuffled the cards. As he started to deal them out, he heard knock at his window. He looked and saw Deion standing there.

"What is he doing here? I thought he was not getting off until next week?" Ichigo asked as he put the deck down and got up to open the window.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. Deion gave him a serious look.

"We have a situation; you might want to come with me." He said. Ichigo knew something was off today.

"Senna, you and Orihime stay here, we will be back." He said as he took out his combat pass and slammed it to his chest.

"Put Kon in my body for me!" he said as the two jumped back out the window. The two shortly made it to the point where the energy is the strongest. Ichigo was greeted by his friends and lovers.

"So what are we looking at?" Ichigo asked, they all stared at Deion.

"What? I thought you wanted to fill him in." He said. Toshiro facepalmed before turning towards Ichigo.

"Over there is a dimensional rift that we don't know leads to. We are going to watch it and see if it has anything to do Aizen." Toshiro said.

"Captains, something is happening!" One of the stealth force members said in panic. They all turned to see that the rift was glowing.

"Alright, let's see what Aizen is up to." Soi Fon said. The shinigami all watch, waiting for hollows to come out, but what they saw threw them for a loop. The group watched as what they could only describe as a red pirate ship flew out of the tear.

"I told you it was not a Garganta!" Captain William said to Captain Soi Fon. She growled at him and turned to the rest of the shinigami there.

"I want that thing searched for whoever sails that thing." She ordered.

"I got it, let's go Rangiku! Anyone else want to go?" Toshiro asked. Ichigo and Ikkaku stepped forward. Momo and Deion also.

"No 6th seat Deion, we might need you to stop that thing if we need to." Soi Fon said. Toshiro led the team of five, made up of himself, Rangiku, Ichigo, Momo, and Ikkaku, on to the ship. The deck of the red ship looked empty as they landed with a loud bump. They walked around the ship for a moment.

"What the hell are we looking for again?" Ikkaku asked.

"We need to find the people...HIT THE DECK!" Toshiro called as he saw something fire at them.

"Well, looks like they are hostel_**... Extend, Hozukimaru!**_" Ikkaku shouted as he charged in. Momo saw a girl in yellow run by.

"Hey you stop!" she called before flash stepping after her. Toshiro saw a flash of green in the corner of his eye.

"I'm going to see what that was." He said as he headed off. Rangiku saw a girl with what she and Ichigo thought was a chest of some kind.

"I'm going after that one." She told him. Ichigo turned to face the last one in the area.

"Can you see me?" He asked. The man looked at him oddly.

"Why would you ask that? I can see you alright." He said. Ichigo took the time to see what he. His cloths were normal, aside from a red coat he wore.

"Ok, let's see what you got!" The man said as he pulls out… a cellphone? _'What the hell'_ Ichigo thought. The man also pulled out a red key. Ichigo faced the man with a weird looking cellphone.

"What the hell are you going-"

"_**Gokai change!"**_ the man said.

"Gokai what?" he then heard the device yell out **"Gokaiger!"** then standing before his was a red pirate themed suit.

"What the hell are you?" The man smiled under his helmet.

"Gokai red!" He declared. Ichigo didn't know what to make of this. He took Zangetus off his back, which made this 'Gokai red' take a step back. Under his helmet, the man smirked once more.

"Nice sword. Well, I don't know what your problem with us is, but don't expect to cross a pirate and get off without a fight. Cut cut chop chop." He said. Ichigo looked at him like he was crazy.

"You are a real pirate?" he asked. The man didn't answer; he took out his gun and started to fire it. Ichigo turned Zangetus to the flat side. The gun fire stopped and the man then pull his own sword and charged…

**XpagebreakX**

Toshiro found the source of the green light he saw. Toshiro watched as the man in green armor of some kind rushed him.

"Take this midget!" he said.

"Who are you calling short?" the captain shouted as he blocked the sword with his Zanpakto.

**"_Hado# 31: Shakkaho!"_ **He said.

**_"Gokai change!"_**

**"Magiranger!"** The armored man then turned into a different red armor.

**_"Reddo fire!"_ **he said making his own fire.

"What the hell?" Toshiro said as the two fire attacks met.

'_Wait, that voice sounds familiar.'_ Toshiro thought as he face who is now 'Magi red.'

**"_Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"_ **Toshiro said. This made the man stopped and he asks.

"What did you just do? Aw man, now I'm fighting the snow miser!" This made Toshiro also stop.

"What did just call me?" He asked. The man didn't answer, but he turned his wand like rod into a sword and clashed with the small captain…

**XpagebreakX**

Momo ran after the girl in yellow, then she saw her friend with some chest in her hands crash into her. Rangiku then tripped over both of them and fell, trapping the girl in yellow under her breast. Momo could only sweat drop at the three.

"Will you get off of me!?" The girl yelled. Rangiku quickly got to her feet and got next to Momo.

_**"Gokai Change!" **_They heard the two girls shout.

**"Dyanman! Bioman!"** The device said as the two dawned red, female armor.

"What the hell is this? Some kind of costume party?" Rangiku asked as she took out her Zanpakto. Momo did the same.

**"_Growl, Haineko!"_**

**"_Snap, Tobiume!"_ **They both said as Rangiku unleashed the cloud of ash and Momo sword gained more points. The four were about to go at it when they heard,

"AHAHAHAHA!" They turn to see a man in a red pirate armor fly right towards Momo, crashing into her. When they both stopped, His head was in her breast.

"You pervert!" Momo yelled as she kicked him off. He got up as if nothing happened and pulled out another key.

**"_Gokai Change!"_**

**"Gingaman!"** he then charged back at Ichigo, who was now very pissed at him.

"Well now, I'm gonna the kill him." 'Red one' said as she readied her weapon. 'Dyan red' just nodded and also did the same…

**XpagebreakX**

"Let see what you got blue boy!" Ikkaku said after he did his lucky dance. The blue warrior stared at him in confusion of what he just did.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He asked. Ikkaku growled at him.

"It is a dance to get me ready for a fight!"

"Well it is stupid." This just ticked Ikkaku off.

"Alright bubby, you asked for it!" He then charged him. The blue pirate blocked Ikkaku's staff and took a swing at his side, but Ikkaku flash stepped out of the way. The blue pirate looked around for him.

"Up here Mr. Blue!"

**"_Gokai Change!"_**

**"Goseiger!"** He called as he turned into a red suit.

**"_Tensou!"_**

_**"Explosive Skywick Power!" **_A head like device shouted, sending a strong gust of wind towards the bald shinigami.

"That did it." 'Gosei red' said…

**XpagebreakX**

Eventually, the four fight made their way to the deck of the ship the five red warriors all fought the shinigami. The red warriors all then turned back to their base forms.

"I, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of 10th division, demanded that all of you identify yourselves." Toshiro told them as he readied his Zanpakto. The five multi-colored fighters looked at each other and nodded. The leader of the pirate Sentai stood forward, holding his hand in front of his face and snapping his fingers "Gokai Red!"

The one in blue stepped up next, placing his hand on the top of his helmet, as though adjusting his hat. "Gokai Blue!"

The girl in yellow joined them, waving her hand briefly in a dismissive motion "Gokai yellow!"

The green one spun in a circle then stepped forward and gave double thumbs up "Gokai Green!" All the shinigami flinched due to how familiar his voice is.

The girl in pink finished up the roll call, holding her hand in front of her and kneeling briefly. "Gokai Pink!"

Straightening at the same time, they motioned as though to tighten the glove on their rights hands, stepping forward and tugging at their collars, showing the logo of their team.

"Kaizoku Sentai… Gokaiger!" they said. The shinigami all looked at them in confusion.

"What the hell kind of task force uses colored spandex?" Ikkaku shouted as he stepped forward. They didn't take kindly to the comment.

"Oh yeah, what "division" are you lot in that you all have to wear the same dresses?" The yellow warrior asks, smacking her fist into her palm and twirling her arm.

"I don't know who exactly you're used to dealing with, but if you lot don't get the hell off our ship, you're going to find yourselves in a whole lot of trouble." The Blue one said. As one they pressed brown on the top of their belt buckles, each grabbing what appeared to be a differently colored figurine.

"Your choice." The girl in pink said, drawing a proverbial line in the sand. Toshiro stood his ground,

"Then all of you are under arrest. Take them down!" He said.

**"_Bankai!"_ **Ichigo called, unleashing his massive reishi on the pirates.

"Let's end this!"

"Just try it cross dresser!" Said Gokai green.

**"_Gokai Change"_**

**"Gorenger!"** The group of pirates were now in a new set of armor. The one in pink held out a multicolored football.

"Let's show them the Gorenger hurricane!" they were setting up for their attack, which is when Ichigo chose to strike.

**_"Getsuga Tensho!"_ **Ichigo called as the crest of red and black energy raced towards them. The pirated Gorenger immediately launched a counter attack, using the Gorenger Hurricane. The attacks collide and sending the two teams back. Toshiro was about to strike once more, but his soul pager went off.

"I'm kind of busy Soi Fon." He said with annoyed tone.

"_What the hell is taking you so long?"_

"We are under attack by… Pirates." Toshiro said. On the other end of the line, he could hear William laughing.

"_Really, pirates? You, a captain of the Gotei 13, can put down some pirates?" _Toshiro heard him say.

"_That is enough Captain William. Captain Hitsugaya, you and your team are to pull out now, were having 6__th__ seat Deion use his bankai to stop that ship."_ She said. Toshiro then turn to his team.

"We are retreating, everyone fall back." He said.

"Not on your life, I was just getting started!" Ikkaku said. Toshiro had Ichigo grab him as the disappeared in a flash step…

**XpagebreakX**

Soi Fon stood ready to put are new plan in action. Toshiro and his team made it back to base as they were met by Soi Fon, Captain William and Deion.

"So, what kind of Pirates has the power to hold their own against four members of the Gotei 13 and the powerful Ichigo Kurosaki?" Deion asked. Ichigo was the one to answer.

"I just don't know, they had weird skin tight armor of different colors. They called themselves Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. They also had the ability to turn into different armors at will with the help of a key and cell phone." He said. Deion looked at him like he has lost his mind, Toshiro backed him up.

"It is all true, every word of he said is true." He said. Deion never doubted his friends, but this was weird even for what they have been in.

"Got it, Now stand back. **_Bankai!_"** He declared as the massive whirlwind of reishi surrounded him to take the form of the Knight armor of the giant.

**"_Hanko-tekina mono sodaina senshi!"_** He said as he took a step towards the ship. The red pirate galleon turned around and began to fire at him.

"Damn those are strong." Deion said as he blocked them with his giant spiked claymore.

"Let's see if you pirate can handle this! **_Getsuga Tensho!_"** he roared as the massive crest of black and green reishi fired from his blade. The next move was something Deion never would have guessed, the galleon began to change its shape, it was now a pirate like titan that stood on two feet, and it dual wielded two swords.

"This could be trouble." Deion said to himself as he started to charge. The titan moved as Deion slashed.

"You're not getting away!" he said as he came and got it in the chest.

"That did it." He said. Then the same chest area opened up as a large canon popped out.

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Deion exclaimed. The canon began to fire, Deion then used his flash step to get behind the titan.

"Goodbye!" He said as he made a downward slash…

**XpagebreakX**

William led a group that was made up of Renji, Akeno and Rias through the interior of the titan.

"They must have a cockpit somewhere." William said. Soon they found what they were looking for.

"Alright, come quietly and you won't get hurt." He said, surprising the pirates.

"How the hell did you get in here!?" The blue pirate said as he stood up. Before anyone could say anything, the titan jolted due to the impact of Deion hitting it on the back.

"Watch what you're doing!" Renji yelled. But then something caught everyone's attention; the titan was falling towards the Karakura Hospital.

"Oh shit!" Rias said. Then something that made them think about these pirates happened. They all grabbed the wheel of their titan and were trying to steer it from colliding with the hospital.

"They don't want to hurt anyone?" Akeno asked. William could only watch the scene unfold as the pirates showed them something they didn't expect to see; Heroism. On one of the screens, Renji looked to see Deion also grab the titan to prevent it from falling too.

"I don't think they work for Aizen. Besides, they are not Arrancar." Rias said.

"If we keep fighting, someone will get hurt, or die. And that's not what we want. We surrender." Gokai red said.

"Tell your friend to let us go and we'll revert GokaiOh back to ship mode."

"That's fine, Renji, go tell my 6th seat to let this thing go. Rias contact Soi Fon and have her send some stealth force members in here." William commanded.

"Yes captain!" they both resounded as they went off to complete their task.

"I, Captain William of 5th division, here by place you, the members of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, under arrest." He said. Gokai Blue stood up and held up his hands.

"Wait, time out. Who are you nut jobs? Going around in dresses and swords with giant knights. What's up with that!?" William gave him a surprised look; But Akeno beat him to the punch.

"What about you? Wearing colored jumped suits…"

"Stand down 5th seat, to answer your question blue boy, we are shinigami. Our job is to guide souls to the afterlife, the soul society. We also must purify souls that have become lost, they are called hollows." William said. Gokai blue stands there for a second, before shrugging.

"Ok." Gokai green chuckled. Gokai red walked over and hit a switch that caused the GokaiOh to revert to the Galleon.

"Well, you lot have questions for us and we sure as hell have questions for you. Why don't we adjourn to the main room and discuss this like proper nut jobs." As he said that, five stealth force members appeared. All of the grabbed one of the Gokaigers. Then Soi Fon walked into the room.

"These are the scum that gave Captain Hitsugaya a hard time? Whatever, I have a few questions for all of you, but first you are to take off those ridiculous clothes one by one and state your name and position on your so called task force." She said in a cold, demanding voice.

"Why must you be such a bitch?" William asked. She Scowled at him and turned back to the pirates.

"I'm waiting." Gokai red tried being serious. He really did, but her attitude called for a snarky remark. Demorphing, he replied.

"The Doctor: Doctor, fun." One of the stealth team members hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow. Ok fine, Kyle: Gokai Red. Captain. Other chores include Snarky remarks and pop culture references." Gokai blue demorphed.

"Tommy. Gokai Blue: funny voices and instant recall." Gokai yellow followed suit.

"Crystal, Yellow Gokai. Tom boyish cuteness and fashion advice." Gokai green began to laugh, Renji and William also let out a chuckle, so Gokai pink went up next.

"Gokai pink, Daisy, Disney princess cuteness." Gokai green managed to stop laughing enough to demorph, shocking all the shinigami.

"Names Deion. Gokai Walnut. Board games." Everyone immediately noticed the looks on the Shinigami's faces when they saw Deion.

"What?" He asked. Just then, Deion, who was still in bankai, came over and started to reseal it. This revealed him to the Gokaigers, who gain the same look on their faces as everyone else.

"I'm see things now, when did I get twins little brothers?" William asked. Renji and other were just as surprised as he was hell, even Soi Fon's jaw dropped.

"Well, this is very weird." Renji said. Deion took a look at his counterpart, moving his hand in front of this face.

"You can't be real; there no way this should be happening." He said. He then gave him a punch to the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ok, so that rules out that you are one of Aizen's illusions." Gokai Deion growled and lunged, biting other Deion in the hand.

"Who is this Aizen you guys keep talking about? Rival dress salesman?" Crystal asked.

"Damnit these are not dresses! These are Shihakushos; they are the uniform of all shinigami. As for whom Aizen is, he is a captain who betrayed use not too long ago. Nearly killed me and all of my friend. And will you stop biting me!?" Deion snapped.

"Deion, stop, heel boy." Daisy said as she kicked her friend in the shin, making him let go.

"Ok, so since I think we've established we have no idea who you lot are, not Aizen, are we still under arrest?" Tommy asked. Soi Fon recover from the shock that she was seeing two of her Yoruichi stealers,

"Yes, all of you still attacked members of the Gotei 13. Also, you did come out rift." She said. Deion turned to Daisy,

"Did you just treat him look a dog?" before she could say something, a loud voice rang out.

"TWO DEIONS? IS IT MY REBIRTHDAY?" they heard Rias shout as she was practivly drooling over whatever bad thing she would do to them.

"We might want to get out of here, she going to try and have sex with both of us." Deion said to Gokai green, who nodded. The Gokaigers stared at the crazy lady until Kyle looked at Soi Fon.

"Just to be clear, is there a rule preventing someone from your team from molesting my cook?" Soi Fon scoffed.

"She's not part of my division, we don't tolerate outburst like that, you have to ask her captain, which is him." She said as she pointed at William, Who had already tackled his sex-crazed 3rd seat. Tommy raises an eyebrow.

"Wow, I've heard of loose people, but wow. Tell them if they want to have sex, not to do it in plain sight. I have such delicate eyes." Toshiro and his team arrive, walking in through another door, not yet seeing the two Deions. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Can you guys get your minds out of the gutter?" Crystal smirks.

"Hey, we're not the ones who have a nympho on our team. You guys are the perverts, not us." Momo points at Kyle, very annoyed.

"Oh yeah, that one shoved his face in my breasts!" Kyle scoffs.

"Please. I've seen bigger breasts on chickens. If I wanted to shove my face into some woman's chest it'd be-."

"Excuse me," Daisy interrupted politely.

"Can one of you hit my boyfriend so he stops talking about other women's breasts? Thank you." Tommy and Gokai Deion immediately head butted their captain. Ichigo took this time to take a look at the new comer. But one thing caught him, and Toshiro off guard.

"What the hell! Deion, there are two of you!" he screamed.

"Ichigo will you calm down, you just seeing… What the hell!" Toshiro yelled as he pointed from his best friend to the pirate look-a-like. Momo fainted by the sight of both of them.

"Don't tell me she thinks about sex as well?" Crystal said. Kyle turns to Tommy and grins.

"$20 one of the guys faints in the next ten minutes."

"You're on!" Renji looks at them in disbelief.

"The hell is up with those two?" Shaking his head, he turns to Soi Fon.

"So what do we do with them?" She looked at the group and scowled.

"We are taking them back to the seireitei; don't forget that they are still prisoners." She said. William walked up to her.

"Captain William, you are to confiscate their changing devices and hand them over to the 12th division egg heads. The rest of you are free to go back to your duty. You five are to stand trial at a captain's meeting." She said. Captain William reaches into their pockets and retrieves their Mobilates, which is identified by Ichigo and Toshiro as the changing devices. Kyle, Gokai Deion, and Tommy look at each other, then at Soi Fon and do the most logical thing they can think of.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Daisy and Crystal smirk.

"We haven't even left dumbasses!" Deion roared at them. Rias, Akeno, Renji, Rukia and Ikkaku all sweat dropped.

"Do you think Kisuke would watch that ship?" Ichigo asked.

"Why of course I would." Kisuke said as he had just popped out of nowhere. The group jump in surprise.

"Ah! Dude, that is cool." Said Tommy

"It's a good thing crazy lady over there doesn't have that super power. No football locker room would be safe." Crystal said with a smirk.

"I heard that!" Rias said. Kisuke looked at the group of pirates before his eyes landed on Gokai Deion, and then shifted to Deion.

"Man, Yoruichi is going to have a headache with this." He said.

"The name is Kisuke Urahara, I'm just a shop owner, come by for a 10% discount on everything…"

**XpagebreakX**

Special Operations Action Commander Thetavron looked out as the ship landed in the strange land. They had been following the pirates under the order of Walz Gil, when they had accidently followed them into the dimensional rift. However, unlike the pirates, who landed in an alternate Japan, the Zangyack landed in some other worldly place.

"What is this Desert like place?" He asked

Meanwhile in Los Noches…

"Lord Aizen, we have picked up an alert coming from sector 6." Ulquiorra, the Fourth Espada said. Sosuke Aizen looked up from his throne to see the Arrancar.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know, but it is not of this world." Ulquiorra said in his monotone voice.

"You will come with me and Gin to see our new guess…

Back with the Zangyack…

"Send a patrol of gormin out there to do some recon. I want to know where we are." He demanded. The Zangyack immediately went about following their commander's orders, sending gormin out to the strange desert. The gormin's sensors detect a strange prescience, and after a trio of Sugormin arrives as backup, they head out to check what it is while Thetavron looks over the scans of the area.

"Hmmm, three powerful energies are heading this way at incredible speeds." He then went out to meet his new guess. Thetavron recalls the Sugormin and gormin, but have them stay in the area in case they are needed, as he waits for the three energy signatures to arrive. Then in a blur zoomed past them. It was a pale man with all white clothes and a half helmet.

"State your business here in Hueco Mundo." He said coldly. Thetavron growled.

"I'm Special operations Commander Thetavron, of the Zangyack Space Empire. What exactly are you idiots supposed to be?" Ulquiorra looked at the man with emotionless eyes.

"You will show Lord Aizen the respect He deserves. I am Ulquiorra CIfer, The Fourth Espada of Lord Aizen's Army of Arrancars."

"Calm yourself my dear Espada; let's not harm our new friend. I am Sosuke Aizen, and this my second in command, Gin Ichimaru." Thetavron could feel the power of these three, but his pride kept him from backing down.

"Arrancars? Never heard of it. Where are we? We were following those accursed pirates when we found ourselves here." Aizen looked at the strange being.

"Pirates? I never thought that there were still around, tell me more about them." He said as he gained an idea in his head.

"Their called the Gokaiger, a team of pirates who stand in the way of the Zangyack. Their dangerous enough as it is, but their ability to assume the forms and powers of 34 different teams of heroes called Super Sentai, makes them even more of a hassle to deal with. We've had them on the ropes a few times only for them to pull out some magic trick and survive." A gormin comes out of the ship, bringing with him data on the Gokaiger and the Sentai. Aizen looked over the data and flashed a smile at the Action commander.

"Well now, I too have a problem with a group of warriors called the Gotei 13 and a human shinigami named Ichigo Kurosaki. I think we can help each other out. I could also give you more power to beat these so called Gokaigers." The Action commander nodded, motioning to his ship.

"Well, I have around 200 gormin and 50 Sugormin on board, as well as 15 other action commanders. If we combine resources, we can surely defeat those pirates and the Gotei 13 and that human you mentioned. Do you have a plan?" Aizen's grin became wide.

"My dear new friend, it will all go according to plan…"

**XpagebreakX**

Gokai Deion paced in the cell he and his teammates had been placed in. They had been put here upon their arrival, and after a little while they had all started to fall asleep. But Deion couldn't sleep. He was confused and disturbed by the appearance of the other Deion, who looked and sounded exactly like him.

"I see you are still awake." Gokai Deion looked up to see his counterpart enter the holding area.

"I bet you are wondering why we look the same." He said as he sat in a chair. Gokai Deion leaned against the door,

"Well that, and why Kyle kept singing Britney Spears on the way here. Mostly why we look the same. And sounds the same." Deion let out a small chuckle.

"Well I don't know about you leader, I think I know why we look and sound the same, but the answer might blow your mind." He said. Smirking, Gokai Deion replied.

"I run around in green spandex armor, along with four friends beating up aliens who want to conquer Earth, you're a samurai ferry man. Bring it." Deion smirked as well.

"Well I snuck into 12th division; I do that all the time, and looked at the data from the reishi scan that all of us have to go through when we go into a senkaimon. When I got to you, the data said it was me. And the other way around. So I asked one of those egg heads and they said that the only way that can be is that we are the same person." Raising his eyebrow, Gokai Deion glanced behind him.

"Out of curiosity, are there shinigami versions of my friends wondering around? Cause if so, keep Shinigami Kyle away from mine. I honestly think he'd kick his own ass for kicks." Deion stared at his counterpart in disbelief.

"Don't you get it? This has never happened, ever in the history of the soul society! You are not supposed to be talking to me now!" He said in anger. "It is either I become you when I die, or you become me when you die. Or you are just another me. And no, none of your friend's reishi have been here, so that must mean that they are not shinigami here or they are still living." Slowly getting the seriousness of the situation, something occurs to Gokai Deion.

"Wait, that one chick from before said we came through a dimensional rift. If that's true, and I'm in a whole new reality, then maybe that explains it. I only exist here as you, and you don't exist in my reality because I'm me. You don't have Super Sentai here, and we don't have shinigami, as far as I know, back home. For all we know, maybe there's a third Deion who is a gardener or something." Deion stared at the pirate for a moment.

"That makes sense, but I still don't know what the captains would say about this. I'm close with some of them so they might not think about it the same way we are. Only one way to see if you and I are the same; what is your favorite food?"

"French fries, what about you?" Gokai Deion said.

"The same, I can only get them in the living world when I can." Deion said as he got up from his chair and pulled the cell keys off the wall.

"Come on, I want to test your skills. I have your changing device, took it when my brother when he was not looking." Gokai Deion walks out of the cell.

"Nice. At least I won't have to put up with Tommy's snoring. How the others can sleep with that defy belief. Kind of like how Twilight and Justin Beiber are popular." Deion smiled at the young pirate.

"I have no idea what the hell those things are, but they sound terrible. I was wondering now, what is your love life like?"

"Trust me, you're better off not knowing. As for my love life..." Gokai Deion glances behind him at Daisy, who is sleeping in Kyle's arms with his jacket wrapped around her.

"Not really much to talk about. What about you? I remember that crazy lady from the Galleon. I thought she was going to jump us, in the good way I mean." Deion chuckled.

"You won't believe me when I tell you this. I'm dating 6 girls at once. Gokai Deion stops and looks at his double.

"I don't know if I should worship you or pity you. One hand, the positives which I shouldn't have to mention. On the other, having to take all 6 to the mall shopping." Shudders. Deion laughed at this.

"Don't worry, I'm not alone, you see, I share the 6 of them with my best friends Toshiro, the short captain, and Ichigo, guy with the orange hair. The girls were the ones who set it up because of the fact they didn't want to choose between us." Deion then took a look at the sky.

"You like that girl who is Gokai pink don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. She's my best friend. Unfortunately she just started dating our captain."

"Then don't give up, never stop loving her." Deion said.

"I plan to keep doing that, don't worry. So, where we gonna fight at?" Gokai Deion asked.

"Just over at my division's training grounds. None of the other members are around now so no one will know." He said as the two turned the corner. The ground was just as empty as Deion had said. Deion took a fighting stance, taking out both of his Zanpaktos.

"Before we duel, we must state our name and rank. I'm Deion, 6th seat of 5th division." Gokai Deion took out his Mobilate and changed into Gokai Green.

"Deion, Gokai Green." Deion grinned.

"I'm going to use shikai only of I have to, you can change your armor as well." Gokai Deion grinned and started firing his gun at Deion.

"Bring it." Deion blocked the bullets and slashed at the pirate's arm.

"You're wide open!" He said, only to have his Zanpakto blocked by a Gokai saber.

"Nice try." Gokai Green said as he shot his gun once more. Kicking at the spot where their swords met, Gokai Deion sent his counterpart's weapon up in the air and delivered a spin kick that sent him stumbling back.

"Come on now, make me work for it." Deion smirked and said,

"You asked for it. _**Turn to Stone, Hanko-tekina mono!**_" He said as he unleashed the large spiked claymore.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!"**_ He roared, sending the crest of green reishi towards his counterpart.

"Whoa!" He yelled, jumping backwards and landing on his upper back, folding up to avoid being hit by the attack and jumping back to his feet.

"Ok. That was kind of cool." Pulling out a ranger key, he charged at him.

"_**Gokai Change!"**_

"**GaoRanger!"** This time he turned into a black bull like suit.

"Nice, let see if you can handle this." Deion said. But then Gao black grabbed him and dragged him across the yard.

"Ow ow ow ow! Man what the hell?"

"Gao!" was all his counterpart said before slamming him into a tree. Deion jumped up and pointed his hand.

"_**Hado#33: Sōkatsui!"**_ He said as he launched the pale blue spell at Gao black. The spell nailed him face first, sending him back.

_**"Gokai Change!"**_

"**Kakuranger!"** Becoming Ninja black, he drew his sword and assumed a defensive stance.

"What is up with you and these black armors? I thought you were green." Deion said as he flash stepped behind the ninja and swung Hanko and struck his sword.

"Got you, _**Getsuga Tensho!**_" The attack hit home, and the alternate Deion began to fall to the ground. But what fell to the ground wasn't a black ninja, but a straw Dummy.

"What the hell?" Deion exclaimed. He then looked around. Then he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

"Damn you." back flipping away, Gokai Deion laughed.

"Black is slimming, you should know that. Done yet?"

"Shut up!" Deion said as he charged forward and smacked the pirate with the flat side of the blade, sending him flying back. Landing in a roll, changing back into Gokai Green, firing his gun at his counterpart.

"The same trick won't work again!" Deion said as he grabbed his other Zanpakto.

"_**Defend, Judo-tekina mono!" **_he said as the other blade disappeared.

_'What the hell is he doing?'_ Gokai Deion thought as he reached for his buckle, but he couldn't figure out which key to grab.

"I know!" He said as he took out a green key.

"_**Gokai change!"**_

"**GoGoV!"** Grabbing his V-Lancer the two Deion's clashed. Using Hanko in shikai, Deion kept his pirate counterpart at bay before he to go a gun and shot him with it.

"You are so going to regret that!_** Getsuga Tensho!**_" He said.

"That same trick?" Gokai Deion said as he changed back into his Gokaiger suit.

** "FINAL WAVE!"**

_**"Gokai slash!"**_ He called. The two attacks collided and made a huge explosion. Gokai Deion felt the blast, but was not effected by it. The two fought for nearly half an hour. Eventually they both scored solid strikes across their chests, sending them back.

"Well damn, I guess you have some skill, but you don't have any idea what my other Zanpakto did." Deion said. Gokai Deion gave him a strange look.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It makes a shield that can't be broken unless by someone as powerful as or more powerful than me, I placed it around you, since only I can pass through it, and for the past half hour it has gotten smaller and smaller."

"So I've had a shield around me this whole time? I don't know if I should say 'cool' or 'damn'. Hahahaha." Sitting up, Gokai Green looked around.

"You'd better get me back to the cell with the others before you get in trouble." Deion was about to say something, but then something caught his eye, a cero.

"Hit the deck!" Gokai Deion ducks, looking up.

"What is it?" Deion looked up to see many beings in silver, a weird looking creature and a few Arrancars that he has never seen.

"They are, what the hell is Aizen making now, those other thing are not even hollow!?" He said. Gokai Deion looked up and jumped to his feet.

"Those are Gormin! What the hell are Zangyack doing here!?" Deion looked at the pirate for a second.

"What is a Zangyack? Is it a new type of hollow?" He asked. Clenching his hand, Gokai Deion shook his head.

"No. Their guys who run the universe. Trying to beat them is like trying to push back a flood: they have seemingly endless numbers of troops and resources. We need to sound the alarms or something. I've never seen that many of them at one time. Look at them all, gormin, Sugormin, at least four action commanders." Deion turned back to face the crowd of new enemies.

"Well they sound like hollows, shinigami have been fighting them for thousands of years now, I been at it for about 40 years now. From what I can tell, they are about 5 Arrancars in that group. If you are wondering, an Arrancar is a more powerful hollow that can be stronger then captains." He said grimly. Gokai Deion turns in the direction of where they came from.

"I'll grab the others. You'll need some help to fend off this many. I'll be back when I can." And with that he takes off running down the hall.

"Raise the alarm to my Division, and see if you can find my brother, I'll hold them off." Deion then turned and face the attackers.

"Let's see if you can fight." He said before charging. Gokai Deion Ran as fast as he can, telling everyone he finds about what's going on. Soon the alarms are raised and more and more shinigami arrive to help fight off the Zangyack and Arrancar forces. When he arrives, Gokai Deion finds his team already out of their cells, fighting the gormins without their powers. Before they can regroup with other Deion, they encounter more forces and engage them in combat. Then, a black energy blasted some of the gormin away.

"Looks like you need some help." Akeno said as she jumps to fight with the pirates.

"_**Mahou Inazuma!"**_ she said as she cast down lightning.

"Need some help? Are you kidding?" Kyle yelled half joking as he head-butted a gormin and jump kicked another one.

"I've been waiting all season for this scene." The others laughed as they managed to fight off the groups of gormin.

"Hey, if you really want to help us, get us our gear!" yelled Daisy as she and Crystal beat gormin up with their own clubs. Akeno smirked.

"Way ahead of you, Rias, tosses them back." She yelled to her friend. Rias came out from the fighting and reached into her bra and pulled out the other Mobilates. She then tossed them to the pirates.

"You're welcome, but you should be thanking Deion for not trusting 12th division." The team caught their gear and immediately changed into Gokaiger.

"You're lucky I don't have 10 minutes to focus on you keeping our phones in your bra." Kyle said as he drew his weapons. Tommy and Crystal tossed their guns to Daisy and Gokai Deion, catching their swords.

"There's more back over there," Gokai Deion said pointing.

"Let's try and get over that way." They then hacked and blasted all the gormin in there way, until they saw Deion fly past them and hit the wall.

"Damn, I didn't know there was an Espada with them." He said. Tommy chuckles and rests one of his sabers against his shoulder.

"Why don't you stand back and let the experts show you how it's done?" They then all ran around the corner to see a man with blue hair.

"Are you those damn pirates? Whatever, the name is Grimmjow, or you can call me the 6th Espada, well to me I could care less; you're all going too died here anyways." He said. The Gokaiger looked at each other.

"Wow he is ugly." Crystal said. Grimmjow did a double take.

"You bitch! I'll show you!" He said as he sonide past them. Then they all exploded from him just touching them.

"Now, where is cub and Kurosaki, I need to kill them as well, later weaklings." The group groaned as they rolled over onto their sides and fronts, climbing to their feet.

"Ok, so that guys as tough as he is fucking ugly. Looks like we might have a challenge after all." Tommy said. Then they were hit with an overwhelming power.

"Trash like you can't stand to an Espada." A man with pale skin and a half helmet said. The group was again knocked the ground.

"Well, you have a lot to learn about pirates." Gokai Deion said as he stood up.

"When we have a goal, we keep going for it." Crystal said as she got a knee.

"The tougher the challenge, the more we like it." Daisy said.

"And we could care less about your espresso powers." Tommy smirked.

"Because when pirates come across something we don't like," Added Kyle.

"WE WRECK IT!" The group said as one as they pulled out keys.

_**"Gokai Change!"**_

"_**ZyuRanger!" **_

"_**MegaRanger!" **_

"_**Fiveman!" **_

"_**Jetman!" **_

"_**Go-Onger!"**_ Ulquiorra looked at the have black armor warriors in front of him.

"You trash should know your place." He said in a monotone voice. He pointed his finger at them.

"Cero." He said as the green light blasted from him. Tommy uses the cyber slider to fly at their enemy, while Gokai Deion uses his wings to fly close to him, while Kyle and Daisy use their MammothBreaker and Cowl Laser to fire at him. The Espada didn't even move, he slapped the laser and grabbed Gokai Deion.

"You seem to have the same reishi as another one of the trash." He said before throwing him back at the others, knocking them back down. Tommy jumps off the slider, sending it right at the Espada, as the others get to their feet.

"Ok, this guy is getting on my nerves." Crystal said.

"Hey, soul samurai, any tips on fighting this guy?" Gokai Deion yelled. Deion turned back around.

"Yeah, get out of my way! _**Bankai!**_" The group dives out of the way and watches.

"Man, I already had an awesome counter attack all planned out in my head." Kyle said sadly. He then turns to see Rias.

"It would have been awesome. Where's grimmface? Maybe we can do it to him." She turned and pointed to Grimmjow, who was fighting Captain William.

"Looks like you are too late for that, but you have those action whatevers running around." She said.

"Any Espressos not have a sparring partner? Pirates want sparring partner!" Daisy grinned. Akeno facepalmed as she destroyed another group of Gormin. Deion was getting beat by the 4th Espada.

"You are still nowhere near my level, I have no need to kill you, I will let our new ally do that." He said. Then, one of those Action commanders stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm Special operations Commander Thetavron, of the Zangyack Space Empire. Are you one of those weak shinigami?" he said.

"Who are you calling weak? I can beat you in my sleep!" Deion said as he got up and fired a Getsuga at him. Changing back into Gokaiger, the pirates slipped their ranger keys into the guns and started the final wave attack, pointing them at the 4th Espada.

"Hey, monotone. Eat this. Gokai Blast!" Pulling the trigger, they sent 5 energy blasts sent at him.

"What fools you pirates are." He said as he blocked it with his hand.

"No way! Nobody can do that!" Gokai Deion said. They then saw Deion fly past them once more.

"What the hell is that guy made of?" As Momo and Rias move in to tend to their lover, Ulquiorra sent the blocked attacks at them. As people started to warn them, Kyle stepped in the way and took the blasts head on, sending him flying back. Gokai Deion ran over to check on their captain while the others ran at the Espada, but were easily overpowered and defeated.

"Thetavron, shall we take these three back with us?"

"Yes, I will go and get the rest of them." Thetavron said as he stepped forward. Gokai Deion faced him, until a dragon made of ice and pink flower petals crashed in to the Action commander. Gokai Deion grabbed his ranger key and was about to set up another final wave when he was attacked by Sugormin. As he fought them off he saw Momo and Rias being dragged off by another action commander. He tried to get to them, but wasn't able to get past the Sugormin.

"Damnit!" He shouted. Deion heard him and saw what was going on.

"Toshiro let me up! I have to save them!" He yelled as his friend held him down.

"You are badly hurt Deion, as much as I want to save them, we still have more of those thing to deal with. Just sit here and rest, you too Gokai red."

"F...U!" Kyle managed to say as he lifted himself off the ground, pointing his gun over at the group, trying to line up a shot. However, perhaps even fortunately for the girls, he couldn't focus enough to make a clear shot and collapsed on the ground…

**XpagebreakX**

Deion shot up from the ground, looking around to see the entire area was in ruins.

"What the hell happened?" He asked. Gokai Deion looked over at his counterpart as he checked to make sure Kyle didn't have a concussion.

"Well, we got our asses kicked, and we lost three of our crew, and you lost some of your girlfriends. Mr. Monotone and that Super Zangyack grabbed them. I heard one of them say something about Heuido? Does that mean anything to you?" Deion's eyes widen.

"You mean Hueco Mundo! The world that the hollow live. Damn, well now we are going there. I need to go see Ichigo and tell him about this and inform the captains." He then took a look at Kyle.

"Pick him up and come with me, if I know them, they are in a meeting as we speak." Gokai Deion turned and helped Kyle to his feet, then swung an arm over his shoulder to help him walk.

"Ok wow. When I get my hands on that monotone bastard I'm going to do not nice things to his face. Who was that anyway?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, the guy blocked our best shot like it was nothing." Deion stared at them in shock.

"How the hell are two even alive? That guy was the 4th Espada Ulquiorra CIfer; he is the 4th most powerful Arrancar. I could not even beat him if I used both of my bankai." He said

"Our Sentai powers give us enhanced abilities. We can take a lot more punishment then the average person. Not that it mattered against him and that Grimm fellow." Kyle said as he rubbed his ribs remembering the fight.

"Yeah. We didn't know what he could do last time. Once the five of us are together again, it's going to be a very different fight. Count on that!" Gokai Deion said as they approached the meeting. Though he displayed a carefree attitude with his friends, mocking their opponents and cracking jokes, Deion could be a very serious guy when the time came. The three then walked into the meeting.

"Who dares enter a captain's meeting?" Boomed the head captain. The other captains all turned to see the two pirates and the 6th seat.

"Deion, what are you doing here?" William and Toshiro said at the same time. Deion smirked and dropped to one knee.

"Forgive me captains, I have come with the need to get to Hueco Mundo, My friends here have seen an alliance between Aizen and the Zangyack Empire. Several of the enemy they face, called action commanders, along with a few Espada, all broke in to 5th division and kidnapped their team mates and some of our friends." He said. The head captain sat there for a moment.

"So, how soon can we be storming the gates?" asked Kyle, as he looked around the room; looking at the captains. Yamamoto gave them all a sad look.

"I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to go." They all looked at him.

Kyle stares, before turning to his friend.

"Deion my good man, my head injury is acting up. It almost sounded like the old guy said we aren't rescuing out friends."

"You have heard me right! You dare enter my meeting and ask for such a thing! You Kaizoku are still under arrest, and you, as a shinigami of the Gotei 13, you know better than them that you cannot get to Hueco Mundo with a senkaimon." The head captain said as he banged his cane on the ground.

"How dare we?" Gokai Deion repeated. "We were out there fighting to try and help; where were you guys?"

Deion looked at his pirate counterpart. "Let it go, it's just the way they do things around here. You're lucky the central 46 is dead, they would have put all of you to death by now."

"Let it go? Our friends were captured helping keep people here safe, and these old dingbats, who didn't fight, can't be bothered to so much as point us to where we can find them."

"I want to know what we're under arrest for. All we did was defend ourselves when we were boarded." Said Kyle.

Deion didn't like were this was going. "This place is very set in their ways, in the old days, the Gotei 13 would have killed all of you for entering this dimension the way you did. Let me handle this guys and we can be out in no time." He told the pirates.

"Head captain if I may, what is our plan of action?" Deion asked

"We will have to wait and see if they come back and then kill them. As for your friends, they are as good as gone."

"Then you lot won't mind if me and Kyle go after them ourselves. You know, since their dead already." Gokai Deion asked sarcastically.

The head captain banged his cane on the floor. "I cannot help for the sake of balance, but I will allow you to choose your own path."

" Kyle and Gokai Deion immediately turned and left the meeting. "I going with you, they took my girls, that to me is a death sentence." Deion said as he followed been behind them.

"Be warned Young pirates," The head captain said, making all three of the turn back towards him. "Hueco Mundo is not a place to make funny of. If you even make it in, You will face not only Aizen's forces, but hungry hollows and other things inside."

"I Know that you have been there yourself 6th seat, but too must also be care full." The old man said. Deion scoffed and walked out the meeting hall with the Gokaigers at his heel.

"Ok, anyone have a plan?" Gokai Deion said as they ran. Deion motion for them to follow.

"To the senkaimon, we are going to see my uncle Kisuke, he will help us." He said as they ran.

"Wait!" A voice yelled from behind them. They all turned to see Toshiro running their way.

"You know as well as I do that I'm always on your side Deion." He said. Then William appeared out of nowhere.

"I'm not letting you have all the fun little brothers." He said.

"Good, so I didn't miss you." A rough voice said. Kenpachi, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika all came up from behind them.

"You know I always have your back Deion." Renji said.

"Good, I see all of you made it." They all turned to see Ichigo waiting by the senkaimon.

"Kisuke has a Garganta open at the shop. Senna and Rangiku are already waiting there." He said.

"Cool. We have back up. You guys all go into the cool category. Except that guy." Kyle said, pointing at Renji.

"He's jealous of your hair." Gokai Deion informed him with a grin.

"He's right. Ok, so, let's go. Those bad guys aren't going to kick their own asses." Kenpachi laughed.

"You guys are all right." Deion looked at his friends then to the Gokaigers.

"Let's make this showy." He said with a grin before stepping into the senkaimon. The two pirates look at each other, then the others before stepping into the senkaimon just like Deion did. The group soon walked into the large underground training room under Urahara shop.

"Well, I see we have a party of…10! Let's see if all of you can make it to Hueco Mundo." Kisuke said before turning to Kyle,

"Would you like your ship?"

"Yes, along with one of those very nice hats if you have any for sale." Kyle said.

"Wow. We're planning a rescue mission, he's shopping." Renji said shaking his head. Deion and Gokai Deion looked at the black void that was opened.

"I coming everyone, just hold on." Deion said. Gokai Deion looked at him.

"Are these girls important to you?" He asked.

"Yes, they, along with Senna and Orihime, they are the world to Myself, Toshiro and Ichigo, what about you? Are your friends important to you?"

"Daisy is my very best friend in the world. She's the closest thing I have to family. Without her, I'd be much worse off than I am." Gokai Deion told him. Not noticing the look Kyle gave him.

"I got Crystal into this world of fighting monsters, so I'm going to get her out. Tommy, I'd let them keep him but he owes me $20 so I might as well save him." Kyle said. Gokai Deion chuckled. He had seen for himself the close bond of friendship Kyle and Tommy had and knew that they'd fight to their last breath to save the other, just like he would for Daisy, and the other Deion would do for his girls and friends.

"Ok, this is all well and good, but does anyone have an actual plan? Cause Aizen isn't stupid; he'll be expecting us to try something." Toshiro said.

"What do you think the plan is Toshiro?" they all turned to Ichigo,

"We fight our way to them, and cut down anything that stands in our way." He said. Kenpachi laughed as he patted him on the back.

"That what I'm talking about Ichigo. I hope you pirates are good, because Hueco Mundo is not a place for weaklings." Deion then spoke up.

"I should know, I was trapped there for almost a year and was trained by Grimmjow."

"The more the merrier. Besides, we have at least 6 or 7 keys we haven't used yet." Kyle said, looking it is his birthday came early.

"He's weirder once you get to know him." Gokai Deion said…

**XpagebreakX**

Tommy groaned as his body protested being woken up. Slowly he sat up and looked around to discover that he, Daisy, and Crystal, as well as a few of the shinigami chicks had been captured and brought to some sort of cell.

"Anyone else awake yet?"

"Yeah, I'm up." Momo said. Tommy saw she had a green light around her hand.

"I healed all of your wounds while you and the others were asleep." She told him.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around to spot his friends.

"I have no idea, but I think we are in Hueco Mundo." She said. Just then, Crystal started to wake up.

"Hueco Mundo? What's that? It doesn't sound pleasant." He said as he walked over to Crystal and helped her up.

"Trust me; it is the one place, besides hell, that you don't want to end up in when you died." Momo said as she walked over to start healing Daisy.

"So, everything is normal then? We're in impending danger with no hope." Said Crystal as she sat up. Momo nodded.

"Well, Deion did spend almost a year here and he came back ok, but then again, he has to have a fight to the death with an Espada now…" she said before thinking about that.

"I think we are in some problems." She then looked to Rukia who was starting to get up.

"About time you get up, so how do you think it will be before they get here?"

"About a few hours, they are might be on their way." Rukia said.

"So, while we wait, what's going on? What's the story behind this Aizen guy?" Momo swallowed hard.

"He was mine, Rias, Akeno, and Deion's captain for many years. He treated us like we were his children. On the day Ichigo and his friends invaded the soul society; he faked his death to obtain something he wanted. After he got it out of Rukia, he defected from us, saying that he will become god." She said. The pirates looked at each other.

"Wow. And you guys thought we worked with that tool?" Daisy said, as she exclaimed their cell.

"Well, the way you guys appeared was kind of unexpected. And if it helps we don't think do now." Rias said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. The others will be here soon, so we better try and get some rest so we can help them." Crystal said as she lay down. Rias nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, besides, this cell is blocking our reishi so we can't get out; the best thing to do is wait."

"Well too damn bad for you." A voice said from the door way. Grimmjow walked in with one of the Mobilates.

"Aizen needs one of those pirates to show him how to work this thing, any volunteers?" Daisy looked at the others and got an idea.

"Sure, why not? I'll do it." As she got up, she quickly muttered something to Tommy who nodded.

"I'll show you how that thing works, but only to Aizen." Grimmjow gained a grin on his face.

"I take one of you shinigami for target practice for whatever this thing does. How about you?" He said Pointing at Momo.

"Me?"

"Yeah, it will be fun to watch you blow up or something."

"No complaints here. She shoved her boobs in my boyfriend's face, so this is good payback." Daisy said, seemingly not caring she was talking about killing Momo. Crystal was about to get up when she felt Tommy squeeze her arm, silently telling her no. The Yellow pirate nodded and kept her mouth shut.

"Let's just get going, I'm start to get sick by being around you weaklings." Grimmjow said. He opened the cell to let the two girls out. Daisy jumped out and spun, obviously excited as Momo followed her out, shocked by the pink Rangers apparent betrayal. After a few moments, the three were in front of Aizen and his Espadas.

"So you're Aizen huh? Wow, no wonder those shinigami are scared of you and your lot." She said. Aizen smiled at her before speaking.

"Welcome, pirate-Chan, Hinamoir-Chan, I believe I only asked for one of them, didn't I Grimmjow?" he said looking at the 6th Espada.

"I thought we could use her for target practice for the pirate chick." He said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Very well, Thetavron, please give her the device." He said to the action commander. Thetavron looked at Aizen before handing Daisy the Mobilates.

"Thank you. While I have you, I think this would be a good time to make one thing clear. Gokaiger have no real grudge against you and yours." She said as she changed into Gokaiger.

"In fact, we have more cause to go after the Shinigami then you. We even have some unfinished business with them. Kind of like my business with her." Changing into Gosei Pink, she held up a Gosei Card.

"And hopefully, when I make the winds tear her apart, we can settle any problems between us, and them."

"Why you double crossing skanky-!" Momo started to say, but Daisy used her Tensou technique to send a pink tornado at her, which hit Momo, causing her to scream and vanish from sight.

"We'd be more than happy to do that to the others." She said, turning around, brushing her hands off and curtsying the group. Aizen then smile at her once more.

"You make a great offer, but I'm afraid I can't accept it. I also see through your little trick, and it is child's play to me. I now know how to work these devices, so you and your crew are no longer needed." He said.

"Really now? Think about this. The only time the Zangyack have gotten close to a victory over us is when they had your two guys for back up. I'm not going to tell you how to be a God, but who would make a better ally? The uptight guys who can't stop 5 teenagers despite hundreds of troops, or the 5 teenagers? And don't forget that the Zangyack have plans of universal conquest. Us, we just want to find treasure." She said.

"Don't fall for her tricks Aizen!" Thetavron shouted. He then got up from his chair.

"She is stalling for time!"

"Relax my friend, I already know that. I also know that many shinigami and the other two pirates are heading this way as we speak." He said.

"Gin, take her back to her cell and then prepare for battle." Demorphing, Daisy pouted as she allowed herself to be lead away.

"I can see why they don't like you…"

**XpagebreakX**

The group of 12 people dashed through the sand as they headed for the castle of Las Noches.

"Just how far do we have to go?" Gokai Deion asked his shinigami counterpart.

"About a few more miles, I used to go this way a lot when I was stuck here with Grimmjow." He said.

"Should we have a plan? Because I doubt the girls are going to fall into our laps." Gokai Deion said, just as Momo appeared in the sky out of pink tornado and landed on Kyle.

"I didn't honestly think that would work." The others all stared at her.

"Oh, I'm going to kill that bitch! Just wait until I get my hands on her!" She said evilly.

"Momo, how did you get here?" Ichigo asked.

"Not now Ichigo, I need to find a way…" she stopped when she realized that she was talking to Ichigo.

"You guys did come for us! Wait, who did I land on?"

"We've got to stop meeting like this, Daisy is already annoyed at me for the incident on the ship." Kyle said, as he lifted his face out of the sand.

"Sorry!" she said as she got off of him.

"Aizen is trying to get all of your devices for some reason. That was all I got before that bitch blew me out of there." Momo said. Deion though about what she just said.

"He might give them to his Espada for all we know. I say we go in, save the others, and get out."

"Daisy must have used one of Gosei Pink's Tensou Cards to get you out of the building so you could warn us." Gokai Deion said.

"Gosei pink?" Kenpachi asked.

"Long story, captain." Ikkaku said as the rescue party moved on to the palace of the hollows.

"I've got an idea: Deion and I use Boukenger to get their quicker, then we can sneak in and rescue the others while you guys keep them distracted." Kyle suggested. William nodded.

"Go ahead and use whatever, but take Deion, Ichigo and Toshiro with you." He said.

"We can get there faster alone." Kyle said.

"I've got an idea; we should call that hat guy fried and have him take out the ranger keys out of the treasurer chest, so they don't have access to too many ranger keys." Gokai Deion suggested.

"Umm, Momo? Can you get off Kyle?"

"Oh, sorry!" she said once more as she got up. Toshiro was not happy about being told he would slow them down.

"For your information, we can move faster than you can on our own, besides, Deion is the only one who knows the way in." he said.

"Boukenger is made for crossing terrain like this. It's an adventuring task force. We can track a grain of sand in this desert if we cared to." Kyle said as Gokai Deion and Renji helped him up.

"Well, we are coming with you and that is that!" Toshiro said as he flash stepped off towards the palace. Kyle and Gokai Deion transformed into Boukenger, taking out their weapons.

"Just try and keep up." Kyle said as they took off. The group of five dashed across the endless sands of Hueco Mundo, but the palace of Las Noches looked as if it was still the same size.

"Just how big is this place?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't, I only been in some of it, and that was but 20 miles!" Deion said as they ran. BoukenRed and BoukenBlack met the others gaze and nodded, heading starting off in a new direction more to the left.

"We're splitting up from you guys. We'll try and find the girls while you lot go that way." Gokai Deion said.

"That reminds me, what is your friend's phone number, the one with the hat?"

"You don't call Kisuke, he calls you." Ichigo said as he turned to follow Toshiro, who had already broke off from the group.

"Wait, why must we split up?" Deion asked.

"We all have the same goal, why must we fight each other? I would like to have you two with me." This made the others stop.

"I trust Kyle and Deion, they helped me, I even saw Kyle try to save Momo and Rias before I blacked out. I also saw you try and save the yellow pirate Toshiro." The icy captain looked away from his friend.

"We must work together, to save all of them."

"We want our friends back as much as you want yours. But we need to be smart about this. I have a hack and slash boner as much as the next guy, but we're about to make an attack at Aizen's stronghold. If that Espada we fought was the fourth strongest, I don't want to meet the other three above him. Splitting up and making them guess where we are is the best way to go. We get our friends out, we have more help." Kyle said.

"I hate to be the bad thought, but how do we know their even alive?" Gokai Deion asked.

"If you want to know, then why don't you just ask?" a voice said behind them. All five turned to see Grimmjow with a group of Gormin behind him.

"Now, you can all die here or die in Las Noches, what do you choose?" He said with a menacing grin. The others prepared to fight but Ichigo stepped forward.

"You guys go ahead, I'll hold him off." Gokai Deion nodded.

"Good luck. The Gormin shouldn't be much of a problem, don't know about Slappy over there thought." He told him as the group took off. They then found the way in to the palace where they were stopped once more, this time by a tall man with a large round sword and a spoon like hood on his head.

"Welcome to your deaths you bastards, I'm the 5th Espada, Nnoitra Gilga." He said. This time Toshiro and Kyle stepped forward.

"You two save the others, we got him." Toshiro said.

"Assuming of course I don't break down laughing from staring at his stupid hat." Kyle said as he held up the bouken Javelin. Toshiro smirked as he released his Zanpakto.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one trying not to laugh." The two Deions ran ahead a full speed as they searched the Palace.

"I can feel Rukia, Akeno, and Risa's reishi over that way." Deion said, pointing towards a tower not too far away. Gokai Deion nodded as they ran, but then grabbed him and stopped.

"I don't like this...Something is not right. It feels like its to easy." The two hit the deck as a pair of Action Commanders approached.

"See, what did I tell you? Let's make this quick." Deion smirked,

"Fine by me." He then took out his Zanpakto.

"_**Turn to stone, Hanko-tekina mono! Getsuga Tensho!"**_

"**Final Wave!"**

"_**Gokai Slash!"**_ The two action commanders are destroyed easily, as Kyle and Toshiro catch up.

"What did we miss?" Kyle asked. Toshiro leaned over to Deion.

"He kicked the Espada in the nuts, and then fired his gun at that same spot. He's nuts." Kyle grinned and gives thumbs up.

"He got away, but we won't see him for a while. Come on, let's find the girls." Ichigo caught up with them as they made it to the tower, the door was locked.

"I'll knock." Deion said.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!"**_ the crest of green reishi blasted the doors open. The others looked from the cell to see what was going on.

"Room service, did someone order a rescue?" Gokai Deion asked as they ran in, checking the doors. Kyle smiled in relief when he saw Daisy, who jumped up and ran to the cell wall.

"I'm so happy to see you guys. Did Momo get out ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, she is with the rest of the party. We are here to get you guys out." Ichigo said as he slashed the cell door, cutting it down. Kyle hugged Daisy when she came out of the cell.

"Ok, first things first, where are your moribites?" Gokai Deion asked as Deion hugged Rias.

"Aizen has them." Crystal said. Akeno grabbed their Zanpaktos that were hanging on the wall.

"Well, looks like we are going to take them back." She said.

"Don't worry. We have a surprise for them." Gokai Deion assured his friends as Daisy lead them to the area she had demoded the moribites. As the team ran to the hall where Daisy had showed Aizen how their powers worked, they were confronted by a trio of Sugormin.

"We don't have time for you, why don't you move along?" Said Kyle. The Sugormin replied by holding up three cell phone looking things.

"You don't think-" Tommy started to ask, but he was cut off when the Sugormin transformed into Gokaiger, the three missing powers.

"I think so. We'll handle this." Gokai Deion said as he and Kyle stood forward.

"_**Gokai Change!"**_

"**GOOOKAIGER!"** Gokai Red fought against Gokai Blue and Yellow, while Gokai green and Gokai Pink fought it out. Kyle blocked one strike from Yellow with his sword, and then opened fire, jumping over Blue when he tried to hit him from behind. Gokai Deion slide under Pink and dropkicked it's back, then slashed it across the middle, rolling backwards and shot his gun at it. Regrouping Kyle and Deion held up their swords, ready for round two. The three Sugormin pressed their buckles, wanting to use ranger keys, but were shocked to find that they couldn't get any ranger keys.

"Looking for something?" Deion asked as he held up a dark red key, while Kyle held up a red key.

"_**Gokai Change!"**_

"**Hurricanger! Gouirger!"**

"_**ULTRA NINJA ART: SHADOW DANCE!"**_ The shinigami watched as what appeared to be traditional shoji doors slide in front of them, they could see Gokai's Blue, Yellow, and Pink being attacked by a red and dark red blur. After the last attack, they were sent through the screens, Demorphing and rolling across the floor.

"We expected you to try that, so we got rid of your advantage." Kyle told the Sugormin.

_Flashback…_

_Kisuke listened to the voice on the intercom as he walked into the laundry room. He quickly found a chest and brought it to the main room, like he was asked. Following the instructions, he emptied the chest out, then looked though the keys until he found a dark red one with an insect look, and found a red one that looked similar, setting them back in the chest…_

_Flashback end…_

Grabbing their moribites, the others changed into Gokaiger, and used the Gokai Blast to finish them off.

"Ok, now that that's done, let's go find Aizen." Ichigo said.

"Well, this is getting too easy." He said. Everyone all spin around, ready for the inevitable surprise and chaos that the universe decries follows that particular line. But after a few moments they all straighten.

"Wow. Where are the evil mad people trying to kill us?" Kyle asked. Ichigo shrugged as he walked out the door and poked his head back in.

"It's all clear." He said. The group made it out said to see the rest of the rescue party make their way towards them.

"Hey, did any of you notice the lack of enemies?" Renji asked. Crystal looks freaked.

"We need to get out of here. I've got a very bad feeling about this." She said.

"I'm agreeing with the girl on this. There's no way we should be all alone here." Kenpachi said, looking around. Suddenly, the area began to lurch as they were transported to different areas of what appeared to be a canyon.

"Welcome shinigami, pirates, to your doom! Lord Aizen has given me more power than I ever had, you may now call me Hollow- Thetavron!" The hollowfied action commander said from the top of the canyon.

"Why must all bad guys under the sun have to be such cheesy bastards?" Crystal asked as the Gokaiger got into position.

_**"Gokai Change!"**_

"**GOOOKAIGER!" **The 19 warriors stood sides by side. Shinigami and pirate together. Ichigo grabbed Zangetus and brought it in front of him. "Sub shinigami... Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Toshiro draws Hyorinmaru and went into shikai. "10th Division captain...Toshiro Hitsugaya!"

Rangiku draws Haineko and goes into shikai and blows a kiss. "10 Division Lieutenant... Rangiku Matsumoto!"

William draws his blade and grins. "5th Division captain...William!"

Momo releases Tobiume and smiles. "5th Division Lieutenant... Momo Hinamoir!"

Deion takes out both of his blades and did a flip. "5th Division, 6th seat... Deion!"

Rias released her blade and then put her hands on her breast, as if she was going to flash someone. "5th Division, 3rd seat…Rias Gremory!"

Akeno bowed as she unleashed Kuromajo. "5th Division, 5th seat…Akeno Himejima!"

Kenpachi grinned as he held his sword up in the air. "11th Division captain…Kenpachi Zaraki!"

Renji released his shikai and held it sideways. "6th Division Lieutenant…Renji Abarai!"

Ikkaku released Hozukimaru and did the end pose for his lucky dance. "11th Division, 3rd seat… Ikkaku Madarame!"

Yumichika flipped his hair and held his sword. "11th Division, 5th seat…The beautiful Yumichika Ayasegawa!"

Rukia unleashed her snow type Zanpakto and bowed. "13th Division, unseated…Rukia Kuchiki!"

Senna released Mirokumaru and gave a wave. "I'm Senna!" Ichigo led off and spoke.

"A shinigami's job is to protect the souls of the good..." Toshiro picked up where he left off.

"... and purify the evil!" Deion struck a pose.

"Shinigami Sentai..." The rest followed his lead.

"Goteiranger!" they all called. After that, the shinigami all looked at each other in horror.

"Did we just do that?" Ichigo asked. Kyle and the other Gokaigers where on the ground laughing very hard.

"Nice, very nice. Highly embarrassing. Let the pros show you how it's done!" The leader of the pirate Sentai stood forward, holding his hand in front of his face and snapping his fingers "Gokai Red!"

Tommy stepped up next, placing his hand on the top of his helmet, as though adjusting his hat. "Gokai Blue!"

Crystal joined them, waving her hand briefly in a dismissive motion "Gokai yellow!"

Deion spun in a circle, then stepped forward and gave a double thumbs up "Gokai Green!"

Daisy finished up the roll call, holding her hand in front of her and kneeling briefly. "Gokai Pink!"

Straightening at the same time, they motioned as though to tighten the glove on their rights hands, stepping forward and tugging at their collars, showing the logo of their team.

"Kaizoku Sentai: GOKAIGER!" Drawing his Gokai Sabre, Kyle grinned at Ichigo.

"Pirates and Shinigami together: Let's make this crossover show Other-worldly flashy!" Ichigo looked at the hundreds of enemies ahead of them.

"If we are going to fight, then we must stand together!" he shouted.

"**Super Sentai, Gotei 13: Combine!" **They all shouted at a large explosion went off behind them.

"Does that happen all the time?" Deion asked Gokai green.

"Pretty often. You get used to it after a while." Gokai Deion replied.

"Which is weird because, how can you get used to a giant explosion right behind you?" Crystal asked. The group dove out of the way of energy lightning shots sent at them by Hollow-Thetavron.

"Stop ignoring me fools!" He shouted. Ichigo did a count of just how many there are.

"I count over 500 enemies, not including the action commanders and the Espada. They together are about 15, 10 action commanders and five of the Espada." He said. Daisy stretched her arms looking down.

"I do like a good workout." Tommy pointed.

"Hey, there's that monotone a-hole. We're getting payback against him, right Captain?"

"You know it bro." Kyle said. Tommy and Crystal tossed their guns to Gokai Deion and Daisy, and caught their swords.

"Ready..." Toshiro said as everyone crouched.

"GO!" Ichigo yelled as they leapt out at the mass of enemies. The 19 warriors all hacked and slashed and gunned down a mix of Gormin, Sugormin, and hollows.

"Ichigo, lets show them our twin Getsuga." Deion called.

"Got it!" he said. The two jumped into the air and gathered reishi in their swords.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!"**_ They both roared as the blue and green crest of power slammed into a large group of the enemy.

"We can't let these guys show us up!" Crystal yelled jokingly. The Gokaiger lined up, holding new ranger keys.

_**"GOKAI CHANGE!"**_

"**BAAAATLE FEVER!"**

"Does that suit have hair?" Rias asked Momo, who nodded.

"With a name like battle Fever, I bet they have some impressive combat abilities." Kenpachi said interested. As the style of combat slowly unfolded, the shinigami sweat dropped when they realized that Battle Fever used dancing style moves. Slowly, the combined forced of the Gokaiger and the Shinigami began to whittle away the grunts. The fighters then split into 5 groups to face the action commanders and Espada. Tommy jumped over a Sugormin, catching him off-guard and allowing Renji to slash him from behind. The two nodded and charged at an action commander, who looked like a strange fruit of some sort, with giant arms. His initial attack was blocked, and he was knocked back, and Renji didn't have much better luck. Holding out a new key, he tried something.

"_**GOKAI CHANGE!"**_

"**MAAAASKMAN!"** Grabbing his Masky Tonfa's he was able to battle back into the fight, while Renji got ready to hit his big finish.

"I got this one! _**Bankai! Hihiō Zabimaru!**_" he declared as the large snake like bankai took shape.

"_**Hikotsu Taihō!"**_ he said as the red beam shot out of the snake's mouth and struck the action commander, turning him in to dust. Just then another one came up.

"Move Renji and let 11th Division show how it's done! _**Bankai!**__**Ryūmon Hozukimaru!**_" Ikkaku shouted as the three massive blades of his bankai formed. Kenpachi took off his eye patch and his reishi skyrocket.

"Let's see what this action commander can do." He said with a grin. The Action commander took out his main weapon, a spiky mace and threw it at the group. Kenpachi looked not very amused when it hit him.

"Is that it, you are weak, hey pirate, you can have him." Changing back into Gokaiger, Tommy tossed his Gokai Blue and Blue mash Keys up, catching them in his swords and hitting a Gokai Slash to finish it off.

"Well that was easy, say you guys want to blow something up?" Tommy asked. Kenpachi shrugged and turned to the remaining Gormin.

"How about them? You guys up to it?" He asked Renji, Yumichika, and Ikkaku.

"Hell yeah!" all three of them said.

"What about you blue pirate?" Tommy smirked under his helmet.

"I prefer good old fashioned Hack-And-Slash, but I'm game." Kenpachi grinned.

"I don't normally don't work well in a group, but this time I'll make an exception." He said. The group jumped into the crowd of Gormin, then, they all got ready for their attack. Kenpachi put both hands on his sword, Yumichika got a high level kido ready. The dragon on Ikkaku's Bankai lit up and he was at full power. Renji prepared another Hikotsu Taihō. And finally, Tommy took out two key and put one in both swords. Tommy held up his swords, then brought them down in a Gokai Slash that finished off the last of them.

"That was fun." The group all struck a pose as the gormin all blew up.

Senna, Rias and Akeno all had their hands full as they fought off a large group of hollows and Sugormin.

"They just keep coming!" Senna said as he killed another hollow. A Sugormin came up from behind Rias and was ready to hit her when Crystal flipped over her in a bright yellow flash.

"**SUUUN VULCAN!"** Changing into VulPanther, Crystal landed on the Sugormin and used to claws to scratch the hell out of its face, then front flipped over to a hollow and slide under it, before sweeping its legs out from under it and kicking it in the back of the head.

"You girls need a hand?" she asked.

"You have some great timing, let's finish the small fry and take the big fish over there." Akeno said pointing at two action commanders to their left. Crystal punched another Gormin, then ran over and dropkicked one of the action commanders, crouching on all fours to allow Senna to use her back as a springboard and get some force behind her slash, then jumped up and helped her with it, while Rias and Akeno worked against the other one.

"Hey, let's kill these guys. Let's see if we can combine our powers." Rias said as she and Akeno knocked the A.C back. Turning back into Gokai Yellow, she tossed her keys into her swords and closed them.

"Ready?" she said. The girl all had Kido of different levels ready.

"Oh yeah." Senna said.

"**FINNNAAAL WAAAVVVEEE!"**

"_**Gokai Slash!"**_

"_**Hado# 33, 31, and 73!"**_ the four attacks came together and blasted away the two A.C. Crystal laughed, twirling her swords.

"And that is how it's done!" She said.

Ducking under a swipe from a hollow, Daisy leapt into a roll and turned, opening fire with her duel guns to distract the creature.

"_**Snap, Tobiume!"**_ A voice called as a fire ball rushed forward and killed the hollow.

"That was thanks for getting me out of the meeting." Momo said as she came up next to her. Daisy smirked under her helmet.

"No problem. Let's keep this little rampage going." She said, holding up a white key.

_**"Gokai Change!"**_

"**AbaRanger!"** Changing into AbareKiller, she charged at a pair of Hollows and began to use the brute strength she now poscessed to pummel the two, before being blasted by an action commander who charged at her. Momo hacked and slashed her way to the A.C as Daisy beat the living day lights out of him.

"Momo, Gokai pink, look out behind you!" Rukia yelled. She then took her Zanpakto out.

"_**Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" **_Rukia commanded as she sent a wave of snow towards the A.C, freezing him.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, It's your turn!" She called to the busty shinigami.

"Right, _**Growl, Haineko!**_" she said as the cloud of ask sliced the froze A.C. up.

"We still have more to deal with." Momo said. Daisy rolled her shoulders as she stood next to Momo and Rukia, changing back into Gokai Pink.

"Let's take care of these bakas and keep our momentum going." Tossing a pair of Ranger keys into the air, she caught them in her guns and started the Final Wave.

"Rukia, let's show her a true final wave!" Momo said. Rukia nodded and they both started to chant.

_**"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado#63: Raikōhō!" **_they both called as the two yellow blast rushed forward. Pulling the triggers of her guns, Daisy watched two pink energy shots fly out of her guns and chase after the yellow blasts, the attacks destroying their targets. Smirking, Daisy spun and curtsied, then shoved Momo down the small hill before running to rejoin the battle.

"You bitch!" Momo shouted before taking off after her.

Gokai green had his hands full with 4 action commanders, and Grimmjow.

"Hey pirate, you are about to die, any last words?" The Espada said.

"Matter of fact I do, _**Gokai Change!**_"

"**Shinkenger!"** He turned into Shinken Green and used his Shinkmaru to started cutting into the A.C.'s.

"Let see you take this! _**Gran Ray Cero!**_" Grimmjow shouted as he sent the hollow doom blast at the pirate.

"_**Bankai! Judo-tekina mono sodaina shīrudo!"**_ Deion's voice said as he used his other bankai to block the cero. Charging at Grimmjow, Gokai Deion slashed at him across the chest, then spun and scored with another slash. Grimmjow staggered back and bumped into Captain William.

"_**Smile, Kurohime."**_ He said as it turned into its direct combat form. In a series of a fast strikes, he sent the 6th Espada flying.

"Hey Deion, Gokai Deion, let show these action commanders that it is a bad idea to mess with us." He said turning towards his brothers. Nodding, Gokai Deion glowed green, becoming Hyper Shinken Green, holding the Kyoryumaru at ready.

"Here we go_**, Difendā no hageshī sutoraiki!**_" Deion said as the red jewel of his bankai lite up and launched a cero like beam.

"_**Kurai zetsubō.**_ (Dark Despair)" William said as a black beam shot out of his Zanpakto. Gokai Deion swings his sword, the dragon on it biting and snapping any Hollows and Zangyack as he backs up the other Deion and William.

"You bunch of bastards!" Grimmjow roared as he retreated, leaving two action commanders left.

"Only two left, let show them that shinigami and pirates work well together." Deion said as he took out his other Zanpakto and released it. Gokai Deion nodded and tossed his counterpart a black box.

"Here, try this on for size!" Deion caught the black box.

"Put it on your sword!" Gokai Deion said. Deion nodded and did that.

"Let's see what I can do! _**Super Shinken Shinigami mode!**_" Deion declared as the white Haori with the Shinkenger symbol landed on him.

"Hey, I'll let you use my other Zanpakto. Catch!" Deion said, tossing the pirate Judo-tekina mono.

"Use her well." He said. Jumping into the air, Gokai Deion caught the sword and spun the two in his hands.

"I will. Let's get them!" He said. Deion took the first A.C and with a speed that was faster than lightning, struck it hard and fast.

"Let's see if this will work. _**Shinken Getsuga Tensho**_!" He commended as the wave of green reishi fired at the A.C. Killing it in a fiery explosion.

"Call out her shikai. Say 'Defend!' then her name!" Deion yelled to his pirate counterpart. Gokai Deion ran at his opponent, then slashed at it with the Kyoryumaru before knocking it back.

_**"Defend: Judo-Tekina mono!"**_ The blade then disappeared from view.

"What the hell?" Gokai Deion said before he heard a female voice in his head.

"Call out Gokai Defender crush!" The Zanpakto said. Considering all the strange things he'd seen in the three months since meeting the others and becoming Gokai Green, Deion wasn't spooked to badly and did as said.

_**"Gokai Defender Crush!"**_ The next thing that happened is that the A.C started to slow down to a stop. It then started to shrink and get crush by a unseen wall. Then it imploded on itself.

"Well that was cool." Gokai Deion said. William smiled and nodded, but his smile was cut down when he saw Kyle struck hard by Hollow-Thetavron. The pirate captain rolled to his feet and changed into something called 'Denziman' before charging at the strange dual monster, with Ichigo and Toshiro backing him up. Unfortunately, it seemed that this 'Hollowfied action commander' was much more powerful than he had been when he fought Deion back in Soul Society. The others all gathered around the hollowfied action commander as he faced his foes.

"No Shinigami or pirate can defeat me!" He declared. Kenpachi gave a menacing laugh before he turned to the others.

"You are going to let this weakling tell you this Bull shit?" He said to everyone.

"No!" they all resounded as they all charged…

**XpagebreakX**

Aizen, Gin and Tosen watched as the combined forces of the Gotei 13 and the Gokaiger fought against the combined forces of the Hollows, the Arrancars, and the Zangyack, with apparent success.

"Well, well, well. It seems that our new friend might just be in trouble." Gin said as they watched the blue pirate and Renji defeat an action commander.

"It was a waste to increase his power." Tosen Said.

"Let's not be too hard on him. After all he is dealing with 14 Shinigami and 5 pirates. That is a lot of enemies to keep track of." Aizen said to his subordinate, who nodded.

"Perhaps we should give him a hand?" Gin suggested. After a few moments Aizen gave a smile and nodded.

"Why not? We can rid ourselves of the 'Goteiranger' in one fell swoop." He said, mocking the name the Gotei 13 gave themselves.

"And it could be fun after all." Just before the three joined the fight, bullets and energy blasts flew in their path to stop them. Turning, they saw a number of new arrivals.

"And just who exactly are you supposed to be?" Aizen asked.

"Red Buster!"

"Blue Buster!"

"Yellow Buster!"

"Beet Buster!"

"Stag Buster!"

**"Tokumei Sentai: Go-Buster!"**

"Hear our roar!"

"The Fanged Brave, Kyoryu Red!"

"The Bullet Brave, Kyoryu Black!"

"The Armored Brave, Kyoryu Blue!"

"The Slashing Brave, Kyoryu Green!"

"The Horned Brave, Kyoryu Pink!"

**"History's Strongest and Bravest Heroes, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger!"**

"Do I even need to say who I am?" an older man who looked like Deion said.

"But this is my 'Master', Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière." He said pointing at a girl about 16 years old with pink hair. Looking behind the older Deion, Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"Taken up babysitting have you?" After introductions, the leaders of the Espadas drew their weapons.

"My, my. Three Deions all in one place. I just can't seem to get rid of you." Aizen said with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope. But we'll be getting rid of you three pretty quick." The Future Deion said confidently.

"Oh really? Well, I would certainly like to see that." Aizen said coldly, holding his weapon ready.

Tosen broke off and fought against the Kyoryuger, but quickly found that his attacks weren't the most effective thing to use s against a group of samba dancing super heroes. They mostly used hand to hand combat, but after a short while they began to use strange golden engraved guns. Blocking an attack from the blue one and slashing him across the back, he was hit by the energy blasts of the red, pink, and green Kyoyugers after they put battery shaped objects into their weapons. As he was about to get up, he realized he was surrounded, and that that had armor on their arms and new weapons.

Gin meanwhile fought against the five Go-Busters. After dispatching the gold and silver looking ones, the other three transported their swords and began to fight him. He was shocked at how fast they were. After blocking a strike from the red one, then knocking the yellow one into Mr. Blue, he was grabbed from behind by Beet and Stag Busters, and was forced to watch as Red, Blue, and Yellow Busters drew camera looking weapons and turned the lens looking apparatus.

"**It's Time for Buster!"** Firing their finishing blasts, they struck Gin and sent him flying back.

Aizen watched as the new Deion rushed forward and crossed blades with him, pushing him back.

"Louise, Get him!" He ordered the pink haired mage. The girl then waved her wand.

"_**Explosion!"**_ she said as the area around them blow up. Aizen was blown back a few feet before he saw Deion once more with his shikai out.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!"**_ he shouted as a massive wave of green reishi slammed into the wannbe god. Unknown to the older shinigami, an Arrancar snuck up behind them. After being sent flying back, Aizen got up and wiped his lip.

"It seems you've gotten slightly stronger. And that whelp behind you isn't half bad either. Too bad about her." Spinning around, Future Deion saw the Arrancar about to attack Louise, but was surprised when the attack was blocked by a black colored figure, which resembled the Gokaiger. Using his trident to knock the Arrancar back, the figure held up green ranger key.

_**"Gokai Change!"**_

"**Goseiger!"** Turning into Gosei Green, the newcomer used a Istop Gosei Card to freeze him solid, then changed back to his black appearance, where he slide his ranger key into his trident and destroyed the frozen Arrancar.

"I didn't know there was a black one." Future Deion and Aizen said.

Said Black Gokaiger turned to them, and put his hand to his mouth as if to say "sshh!" before taking off.

Deion and Aizen looked at each other for a moment before they started to fight again.

"Louise, get back, I can handle him." He said.

"Don't die on me, as my familiar you are forbidden to die." She said. Deion groaned,

"You can shut up about all of that." Aizen glances from Deion to the girl, back to Deion.

"It seems quite a bit has happened in your future. I must admit I am interested, but not enough to spare you of course." Steps forward and swings for Deion's arm, a move that is parried. The two trade blows for several moments before their blades reach the others throat.

"It seems I underestimated you." Aizen said. He then turned to his beating subordinates.

"We are leaving, if Hollow-Thetavron loses, then it was for the best." He said before the three of them flash stepped away. Red Buster looked over to Kyoryu Red and nodded as the two walked over to Deion and looked at the battle waging below.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Deion shook his head.

"No, they will be able to handle this without our interference." He told them as he started to step away from the edge of the cliff.

"I remember what comes next. It hurts. Come on, let's get going." The Kyoryuger and Go-Busters looked back to the battle field before departing…

**XpagebreakX**

The 19 warriors charged at the hollowfied action commander as he fought off everyone.

"Damn, why is he so strong?" Rangiku said as she and Daisy dodge another strike. Deion and Gokai Deion tried to get him from behind, but they were both knocked away with a single swing of his sword. As Kyle and Rias tried to get him from their side, the massive arms of Thetavron split from two to four arms, the upper hands catching their weapons and the lower hands striking them back. Tommy ran at their enemy and tried to kick him, but his attempt was blocked, and he was knocked down, and Thetavron raised his foot to stop on the blue pirates head, when Daisy and Crystal did a Kamen Rider Style flying kick, knocking him off balance.

"We gotta keep going; he's too strong to let him have even a moment to recover!" William said as they all charged at him again, only to be hit with energy blasts.

"Damn! He just a step ahead every time." Deion said as he got up and charged with Kyle at his heal. Hollow-Thetavron charged at them, knocking them back. His advantage was lost amongst a rain of musket balls thanks to Gokai Deion and Daisy, as all 19 fighters regrouped.

"Let's take this guy out right now!" Declared Kyle as he tossed two ranger keys into the air, an action mimicked by the others.

"_**FINAL WAAAAAVE!"**_ Ichigo swung Zangetus in front of him and placed his other hand on him.

"_**BANKAI!"**_ He said.

"_**Tensa Zangetus!"**_

"_**Bankai! Judo-tekina mono sodaina shīrudo!"**_ Deion said. The other also went shikai or bankai.

"_**Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"**_ Toshiro declared.

"Let's hit him with everything we got!" He ordered.

"Gokai Scramble!" Daisy and Gokai Deion fired their duel Gokai Guns, while Tommy and Daisy swung their swords, and Kyle pulled the trigger, and then swung his sword, the attacks combining into a giant energy attack, flying at the hollowfied-action commander. To add to the mix, Deion and Ichigo unleashed there most powerful attacks.

"_**Getsuga Tensho!"**_

"_**Difendā no hageshī sutoraiki!"**_ Renji fired a Hikotsu Taihō, William used his hell chains, Kenpachi used kendo, and the others used different kido moves. As the attacks closed in, Hollow-Thetavron held out his arms, creating a shield which took the combined attacks. The Gokai Scramble combined with the Shinigami's attack, sailing at the hollowfied action commander. However, the creature waved two of its four arms, creating a blueish white shield that blocked the attack with ease.

"No way. It stopped it!" Rangiku proclaimed in disbelief,

"Hahahaha, you fools won't ever get through my shield!" Hollow-Thetavron arrogantly declared.

"Let's just see about that. Hey, Shinigami let us borrow one of your swords in a sec." Kyle said, as the Gokaiger took out some Ranger Keys.

"_**Gokai Change!"**_

"**J.A.K.Q.!"** Once they transformed, Tommy, Deion and Daisy set up the base of the cannon, with Kyle adding the final part. Crystal took Ichigo's sword and attached it to a special missile, then loaded it into the cannon.

"_**Big Soul Bomber: Fire!"**_ They called along with Ichigo. The sword shot out of the big bomber and, with the added power of the missile, pierced the shield and stuck Hollow Thetavron in the chest, wounding it severally. Gokai Deion changed back and tossed his double his sabre after putting his ranger key into it, starting the Final Wave.

"Here, use this!" Shinigami Deion caught the cutlass like weapon and charged at the wounded creature, before using his Zanpakto and the sabre to deliver a big X slash across the twisted mask of Hollow Thetavron, causing him to stumble back and explode.

"We did it!" Momo said as they all cheered in victory.

"You think you have won?" Hollow-Thetavron's voice resounded from all around them. Everyone looked around, holding their weapons ready.

"This can't be good." Daisy said.

"I agree with pinkie over here." Ikkaku said. Just then, 50 Menos grandes popped out of a Garganta that opened up, behind them was the ship that brought Thetavron to Hueco Mundo. It shot a beam which made Hollow-Thetavron grow to the size of a Menos grande. The entire group took a step back, staring at the sight before them.

"Huh." Kyle said in his 'That's interesting' tone as he took out his moribites.

"Well, this is where we shine. Feel free to take notes." He dials a set of numbers, which causes a red tear in the sky to appear and the Gokai Galleon to sail out of it. The five Gokai pirates turn and leap into the air, catching the cables that went down and were pulled into the ship. The top of the ship opened up and the Gokai Machines popped out like Matryoshka dolls.

"Kaizoku Gatti!" The GokaiOh landed and the cannon popped out of its chest, as the Gokai Starburst opened fire on the Menos Grandes, who were shielding Hollow-Thetavron. The Shinigami watched as the same titan from before formed and stood over them.

"I'm not going to let them show me up! Ichigo, Toshiro, let's give them a hand." Deion said as he seal Judo and pulled out Hanko.

"_**Bankai! Hanko-tekina mono sodaina senshi!" **_he said as he made the red and gold knight bankai stand. Gokai Deion noticed the giant Knight appear.

"Looks like our friend wants some competition. Let's show him what we can do." Spinning their wheels, GokaiOh drew its swords and began charging at the hoard of Menos Grandes. Ichigo, Deion, and Toshiro all flash stepped passed them and tear into the first Menos Grande they could get. Deion slashed his massive blade, kill them quickly. Toshiro froze a few with waves of ice. Ichigo used a nameless Getsuga and took out a good number of them.

"Your turn." He said to the GokaiOh. The Gokaiger hold up new keys and slid them into the wheels. The giant Wheel on GokaiOh's back turns and the PatStriker jumps out of it, spinning in circles and firing it wheel guns at the Menos Grande, a move follows by the GokaiOh launching MagiDragon right behind it. The three shinigami watched the car and dragon start to kill off the Menos.

"Well, there isn't that many left now, let finish off the small fry and take on Thetavron." Deion said as he faced the hollowfied action commander. GokaiOh also turned to face Thetavron, allowing PatStriker and MagiDragon to finish the rest of the menos.

"Tell you what, why don't you guys go first?" Said Daisy cheekily.

"Gladly!" Ichigo shouted as he rushed forward.

"Hey ugly! _**Getsuga Tensho!**_" he roared as the black and red crest of reishi slammed into him.

"I'm next, _**Getsuga Tensho!**_" Deion shouted as he unleashed a black and green wave of reishi.

"I guess I'm next." Toshiro said as he prepared to attack.

"_**Hyōten Hyakkasō (Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral)!"**_ he called as a large amount of snow fell from the sky and covered the A.C. The Gokaiger slide another set of Ranger keys into their wheels.

"_**Gokai Radical Racing Slash!"**_ As the GokaiOh spun at the frozen Action Commander, however, the blade was caught and they were blasted by energy beams.

"Looks like I underestimated you lot, but not anymore." He then took out a sword that had a weird hilt and guard.

"Ichigo, Toshiro, I can feel a strong amount of reishi coming from that blade!" Deion said. The levels of reishi started to rise around Thetavron.

"_**Rule all of space, Zangyack!"**_ He called as a massive wave of reishi blew back the three shinigami in bankai and the GokaiOh. The GokaiOh suffered some minor damage, but nothing too bad. However, it seemed that Thetavron had morphed slightly; looking kind of like he did before, but with some hollow armor on its arms and face.

"Ru-Ro raggy" Tommy said, looking at the creature. Ichigo got up and looked at the new form of the A.C.

"Just our luck, and I was thinking this is going to easy." He said. Deion and Toshiro also got up.

"I think that the 8 of us are going to have to work together on this one." Toshiro said.

"Let's all attack on my mark." Deion said. Before Deion could say 'mark' Espada-Thetavron fired his energy beams at them, and then ran at Ichigo and Toshiro, knocking both of them down before catching a sword swap from GokaiOh and tossing the massive machine away and blasting it several times with energy blasts.

"Man. If he keeps this, we won't be able to touch him!" Kyle said as he turned the wheel to avoid an energy blast.

"Maybe I could try and hold him and you guys can get him with a few powerful strikes?" Deion suggested.

"Sure, we've got something for him. Just buy us a few seconds to get up." Tommy said as they slowly turned their wheels to get GokaiOh to its feet. Deion ran up to Thetavron and grabbed, holding him a full nelson to keep him in place.

"Whatever you guys have, do it now!" Deion shouted as he held on for dear life.

"Got it, _**Getsuga Tensho!"**_ Ichigo roared.

"_**Hyorinmaru!"**_ Toshiro declared as a large ice dragon flew out of his Zanpakto.

"Gokaigers! Hit him Now!" Deion screamed. GokaiOh's hatches opened an a series of large cards came out.

_**"Gokai All-Header assault!"**_ Several large "heads" flew out of the cards and at Thetavron, who took the impact, but wasn't destroyed. Thetavron laughed at them.

"No shinigami or pirate could ever bet me!" He said before a charged a large cero. "Take this, _**Gran ray cero!**_" He roared as it launched and took all of them out. GokaiOh took damage and fell to the ground with a large crash.

"We're down. We can't move until we fix some systems." Kyle told them. Ichigo, Toshiro, and Deion all stood in front of the GokaiOh.

"We will cover you, just think of something we can do to beat this guy." Ichigo said as the three shinigami charged forward. The Gokaigers quickly work on fixing the damage to the ship, and within a few moments GaoGokaiOh rejoins the fight. The mecha and three bankai were still not enough to beat the A.C. after getting knocked to the ground for about the 20th time, Deion got an idea.

"Hey Gokai Green, do you remember how powerful our attacks were when we took each other's weapons?" He asked his counterpart.

"Yeah, I do. Give us a second."

_**"Ranger Key: Let's Go!"**_ The GaoGokaiOh began to shift and took on a samurai appearance

"ShikenGokaiOh!" The samurai mecha stood with Deion as he gave it his Sword.

"I hope this works." He said. ShikenGokaiOh went first, using its larger body as a shield to get Deion closer.

"I got him! _**Shinken Bankai Getsuga Tensho!**_"

Deion said as he unleashed the crest of energy at him.

"Your turn." He then told the ShikenGokaiOh. ShikenGokaiOh held out its hand and a massive sword appeared in it.

_**"Gokai Samurai Slash!"**_ Still, the attacks did nothing to him.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Ichigo said as he pounded his fist on the side of the GokaiOh.

"We need a new plan." Toshiro reasoned. Espada Thetavron launched another Cero at them, with Ichigo and Toshiro taking the brunt of the attack to protect Deion and GokaiOh.

"That A-hole. He ain't getting away with that. I don't care if we have to use every trick we got, he's going down." Said Deion

"We're right behind you all the way man. If we loss here both our worlds will fall under the control of the Arrancars and the Zangyack. There's no way we're letting that happen!" Suddenly, Gokai Red's buckle opened, showing the Mammoth Ranger Key, Gokai Blues opened up to show the OhGreen key, and Gokai Green's opened to show the Green Racer key. All three keys glowed as they floated on up into their hands.

"What's going on? They shouldn't be glowing like that!" Said Daisy.

"Who cares, let's give it a go."

_**"Ranger Key: Let's go!"**_ Then, Deion, Ichigo, and Toshiro began to glow.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like the forces of the Super Sentai want to help us." Toshiro said.

"Hey, this feels like how it felt when I took that black box from Gokai green." Deion said. Then he got an idea.

"Ichigo, Toshiro, we are going to do something awesome." Deion called to his friends.

"What are you trying to do?" Toshiro asked as he came up next to his friend.

"Watch what I do and follow. _**Bankai Gatti!**_" Deion's bankai started to glow. The bankai then turned into energy.

"Well, looks like we can combine. _**Bankai Gatti!**_" Ichigo called as his bankai also glowed. Toshiro sighed but followed anyway.

_**"Bankai Gatti!"**_ he said. The three bankai's all fused with the Shinken GokaiOh. In the cockpit, the three shinigami appeared next to Kyle, Tommy and Gokai Deion.

"Ha! Let's see ugly beat us now!" Said Crystal as she grabbed her wheel. "It doesn't matter what you try, you fools can never stop my power!" Espada Thetavron boasted.

"Well this is new." Kyle said. the ShikenGokaiOh now had new add on's: Red and gold knight armor, a 50 foot long version of Tensa Zangetus, Large Ice wings and a 50 foot long Hyorinmaru, and a captain's Haori with the Gokaiger's team symbol.

_**"Gokai-Shinigami Oh!"**_ they all called. Deion stood behind his pirate double, Toshiro stood behind Tommy, and Ichigo was behind Kyle.

"Well, I think we can beat this SOB now." Deion said as he raised his fist in the air. As Gokai-Shinigami oh began to approach Espada Thetavron opened fire with its energy blasts and Ceros', but to its astonishment, the powerful attacks barely bumped the machine. Charging in for close combat, Espada Thetavron swung its sword, but the attack was easily blocked and a punch sent it back.

"You bastards!" Thetavron shouted as he tried another Gran ray cero. He fired it and the area around the mecha blow up.

"That should do it." He said. But, he was dead wrong when the Gokai-Shinigami Oh came out of the smoke, untouched by the attack. Leaning boredly against the main Wheel, Kyle sighed.

"Wow this got boring quick. Let's finish this guy off." Deion then took out his other Zanpakto.

"I have a fun way to end this. We use all of our most powerful attacks and make them into one, blowing his ass to the next life." He said. Ichigo nodded.

"Well, I'm not performing a konso on him, so I hope he likes hell." Gokaiger grabbed their wheels and spun them, summoning a giant Zanpakto, more than 7 times the size of the Gokai-Shinigami Oh.

"Wow, that's a big sword." Crystal said, leaning forward to try and see the top of the sword.

"_**Final attack!"**_ they all called.

"_**Frozen Moon…"**_ the girls said together.

"…_**Gokai…"**_ Tommy and Toshiro said as one.

"…_**Getsuga…"**_ The two Deions said.

"…_**Tensho..."**_ Kyle and Ichigo said.

"…_**Slash!"**_ They all shouted as they brought down the large blade. Espada Thetavron swung his blade up frantically to block it, but the blade was instantly shattered by the attack, and so too was Thetavron, who stumbled backwards and collapsed before exploding. The group watched as the A.C. finally was defeated.

"About damn time we kill him, he was starting to get on my nerves." Deion said. Ichigo then hit he across his head.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to hit something." He said.

"Can we get off this thing now?" Toshiro asked. The others all chuckled as Gokai-Shinigami Oh reverted to GokaiOh, before jumping into the air and spinning around until it becomes the Galleon, sailing until they reach Soul Society. Ichigo, Deion, and Toshiro all looked at each other.

"You guys do know that the higher ups of Soul Society will probably want to arrest you guys, right?" Ichigo said. Kyle looked at Ichigo, patting him on the shoulder before the five of them walked onto the deck.

"If they want to, we'll be happy to make them earn it." Toshiro then followed them.

"As a captain of the Gotei 13, I give the members of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger full pardon of all crimes against the Soul society." He said.

"I think that should help, and I do have two other captain to second it as well."

"If that doesn't work, we will just say Fuck you to everyone let you guys go." Deion added. Kyle chuckled.

"Thanks guys, but I'm actually just here because I left my jacket in the cell when the Zangyack attacked." the Galleon dipped down a bit due to the force of 18 face falls. Kyle grabbed his jacket.

"We're not here to pick a fight. We just want to know what your bosses know about how we got here and how to get back." And with that Kyle used a cable to get to the surface, followed by the others.

"I bet the others would like a full report on everything so I should get to my Division." Toshiro said before he lept off the galleon and disappeared. The Gokaiger began walking deeper into Soul Society, heading towards where Kyle and the Deions barged into the captains meeting. They found the first division meeting hall. They walked in to a round of applause from the captains.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, 6th seat Deion, and You members of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, We would like to thank all of you for your service." The head captain said. The Gokaiger all nodded.

"Thanks. Now we have some questions we'd like answered. Who can help us with that?" Asked Crystal in her usual blunt approach.

"I believe I can." Said Captain Kurotsuchi.

"If you are wondering how you are getting home to your universe, then you only need to wait a few more hours." He said. Deion then lean towards Kyle.

"Don't eat or drink anything he gives you." He said. Kyle looked at Deion oddly.

"Just trust me, you don't want to know how many time I ate something then woke up in his lab." He said. Kyle and the Gokaiger nod, then turn and start back to the galleon to wait. Ichigo and Deion want to see the whole galleon, so the Gokaigers gave them a tour, Momo, Rias, and Akeno came along as well. Kyle chuckled as he and the other Gokaiger walked into the main room with Deion, Ichigo, Akeno, Momo, and Rias.

"And this is where we spend most of our time. From here we can control a majority of the ships operations, and can get anywhere in the ship pretty easy." The Red Captain told the guests as he sat in his customary chair. Tommy and Gokai Deion stood to allow the girls to sit down.

"What's that chest?" Rias asked, pointing to the treasure chest next to Kyle.

"That is where the real magic happens." Tommy said as Kyle opened it up. However, they all were surprised when his grin turned into a frown and he jumped to his feet, looking inside the chest.

"Kyle, what's up?" asked Daisy, concerned. After a moment, he turned around and held up five keys. The Shinigami has no clue what was the big deal, but the Gokaiger recognized them pretty quick, jumping to their feet.

"Go-Busters? They weren't ever ranger keys were they?" Crystal asked.

"No, never. By the time that series started the ranger keys were all returned." Gokai Deion said.

"Who are the Go-Busters?" Deion Asked.

"And why did you say they were never keys before?" Ichigo asked. Kyle sat in his chair, looking at the Red-Buster Key.

"Go-Busters are the 36th Super Sentai, our successors if you will. As for the keys, when the Zangyack first invaded Earth, the 34 teams of Super Sentai fought them off at the post of their powers. Those powers were scattered across the galaxy in the form of ranger keys, and were gathered by someone called 'AkaRed' who created the Gokaiger Powers based on the Ranger Keys, and adapted the Moribites to accept their power. That's how we can change into so many different forms. Go-Buster came AFTER the Ranger Keys were created, their powers were never turned into keys. I don't know how this happened." Kyle told them, giving them a condensed version of the Gokaiger plot, leaving out how Gokaiger was infect a Japanese TV show and they wished it to be real, causing all these events to happen. Deion nodded and Ichigo Scratched his head.

"So what you are saying is that in your world, you have to beat your same foe again, and that somehow, the team that came after you is now keys to help you guys?" He asked.

"That's it in a nutshell." Crystal said, looking at her Yellow Buster Key. Then, a hell butterfly flew in and landed on Deion's finger.

"It's from Toshiro; he says that the others want to have a celebration over the defeat of Thetavron." He said when he heard the message. "

That sounds like fun. And maybe later we can explore this Japan for a bit." Crystal said, smiling as she caught Daisy and Kyle glancing at each other and smiling.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting, if we do, Matsumoto will drink all the sake before we get there." Deion said as each shinigami grabbed a Gokaiger. Deion took Crystal, Ichigo took Daisy, Rias took Gokai Deion, Akeno took Tommy, Leaving Momo to take Kyle down.

"So we meet again. Keep your face above my shoulders." She said with a playful smirk before they used flash step.

"I'd just like to remind you, which only happened because of your berry haired boyfriend's aiming." Kyle said, before walking over to join his friends. The party went on for a few hours with some very surprising events like Tommy losing to Rangiku in a drinking contest, Ichigo and Deion doing the hustle, Kyle and Daisy making out, much to Gokai Deion's dismay, and Toshiro being locked in his office with most of his girlfriend before he ran out screaming an hour later. Crystal smiled as she sat in the back, taking pictures of the festivities…

**XpagebreakX**

The members of the Gotei 13 and Gokaigers all met at the 12th division labs.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, is everything ready for the Gokaiger's departure?" the Head captain asked.

"Yes, we just need to give the portal a few minutes to warm up. You should start saying your goodbyes now." The captain said in a bored tone. The Gokaiger looked around.

"Has anyone seen our Deion?" Asked Tommy, realizing he hadn't seen either Deion in a while.

"I saw our Deion before we were called here, about a few hours ago." Ichigo said. Crystal took out her moribites and dialed, putting it to her ear as she called Deion.

"Hello?" he said from the other end of the line.

_"What do you want Crystal?"_

"We're all waiting for you so we can head home. What are you doing?"

_"I'm busy; we'll be there in five."_ He said as he hung up. Crystal blinked several times before closing her moribites.

"He said quote "I'm busy; we'll be there in five." Ten dollars it's something awkward." she said with smirk…

Meanwhile…

Deion and Gokai Deion sat in Deion's office.

"Did you know your mother?" Deion asked.

"Not really, she died when I was pretty young. Closest thing I have is my mentor and sensei, Jason David Frank. He looked out for me for years, and taught me martial arts and self-control. He was a Power Ranger, a sort of branch of Super Sentai if you will. He's been an enormous help in our quest for Sentai Powers. In the circle of Sentai and Rangers, he's one of and possibly the most respected person." Gokai Deion told his double, handing him a picture of him, JDF, and Daisy on Deion's last birthday.

"What about you?"

"I also never knew my mother. I was told by my brother that she and our father were killed before I could even talk. But that was over 100 years ago. My mentor, master Jiraiya watch over us when we were young. We also had our aunt Yoruichi. She was the head of a clan." Deion said.

"I was just thinking that if we look the same, then we have the same parents. I never seen her face, I was hoping you had a picture." Gokai Deion thinks for a few moments.

"I have an old photo album in the galleon. Maybe there's a photo in there. I never actually looked that closely before." Deion grew a big smile on his face.

"Well, let's go check it out." He said as he got up. Gokai Deion stands and pats Deion on the back as they head to the Galleon. The two shortly walk on to the galleon and Gokai Deion went to his room to get the album. The two of them look through the album until the soon come across a photo of Gokai Deion, probably around one or two judging by the image. Smiling at the camera is an African American woman in her early thirties, kneeling behind Gokai Deion, her arms wrapped around him. A tear fell off Deion and on to his pirate counterpart. Gokai Deion reached his hand up and placed it on the shinigami's shoulder…

Back at 12th division labs…

The two Deions show up sometime later as the other glared at them.

"Great, you guys show up, and we loss Kyle." Tommy said. Everyone realized that the red leader had vanished…

**XpagebreakX**

Aboard the Galleon, Kyle sits in his room drinking rum and is downing his fifth glass when Yoruichi makes her presence known in the doorway. Before she did, She noticed a picture on the wall. On it were three people. She had guessed that one was Kyle and the other was Tommy as she has seen to other Gokaigers. But there was a girl in between then that she did not recognize. she thought about asking the red pirate about her, but dropped it.

"You seem to be good at drinking." She said as took a seat next to him and helped herself to a glass as well. He looks at her and pours himself another glass.

"Would you believe that a few weeks ago I didn't drink at all? Who are you?" she chuckled as she took a drink.

"I'm Yoruichi Shihoin; I was once a captain here. My question is who are you?" He sat there for a moment before sipping his drink.

"Names Kyle: Gokai Red. So, what do you want?"

"My, my, so you are one of those pirates that Kisuke told me about. Is it true that you have a look alike of my nephew?" She asked as she poured a second glass.

"Deion? Yeah. There are two off him. I thought one of those shinigami was going to die of dehydration she was drooling so much." He said. Yoruichi took a look at him before taking the Rum from him.

"You seem down, tell me what is wrong." She said.

"We could have died today. That Bastard Thetavron almost killed us all. What other reasons are needed for someone to drink?" He asked her.

"I understand that you feel this way, but think about it, you didn't die. There were many times in my life that I almost died, but I learned from them and got stronger from it. So don't sit her and drink away your troubles, but learn, grow stronger, and win not to win, but to live." She said.

"People are getting put in danger, and I'm the reason. My stupidity caused all this." He said.

"You may have caused it, but it was everyone's choice to help you, placing themselves in the path of battle to be there for you. Did your stupidity do that?" She asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"The chance to be a superhero? Who wouldn't do that?" he said. Yoruichi gave him a smile before getting up.

"Remember, friends look the ones you have are hard to come by in life, or even death. But when you find them, you hold on to them. I think your crew is waiting for you so shall we head back?"

"Ok but one problem I'm worried I'm going to fall down from being drunk." He said. Yoruichi laughed.

"Here I thought that pirates were supposed to be good at holding a drink! Don't worry, I got you." She said as she scoped him up with one arm and flash stepped away. When they arrive, Kyle pauses, then nods.

"Ok, I'm good now. And for your information, I'm new to this pirate thing." Yoruichi smiled before turning to the others.

"Hey, is this what you are looking for?" she shouted at them. The group looked over at the two and Tommy grinned.

"Can you guys keep him and we'll just borrow this other Deion? We'll probably come back to return him sometime?"

"Not funny bastard." Kyle said. Deion let out a small laugh as he and his pirate counterpart did a hand shake. The pirates boarded the Gokai Galleon, and after another goodbye, set sail for the dimensional rift. The shinigami watched as the red pirate ship disappeared in to the rift as they waved goodbye to their new allies.

"I think that went well." Deion said as he walked back to 5th division. He was joined by Momo soon after.

"So what were you and your pirate self talking about?" she asked as the strolled into the grounds.

"Nothing much, just about life and death and about our mother. We had a lot in common."

"Well you two are the same person." Momo said. Deion smiled before walking into his office, he took a seat at his desk when he noticed a note under the picture of him and all of his friends. He picked it up and read it.

'It was fun while it lasted! I hope you work hard and become the best shinigami ever.'-Gokai Green…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: This is the longest story I have ever done in my life! Thanks to the combined efforts of myself and my good friend Psycho Sin Mafia for sticking with me until the end. I have a few things I want to go over if you don't mind and then Psycho is going to say something then the things you see thanking people and saying who is who, so let's get it done!**

**LWAS and TAGC: In his story, the movie has an outcome to help the story along. I still don't know if I'm going to mention this in the next few chapters. We also showed a never before seen Gokaiger, Gokai black. He is the result of collaboration between Sin Mafia and Drago3511. Drago3511 will handle the bulk of GokaiBlack's story, but he will make appearances in TAGC.**

**Cameo: as you saw, I made a Sentai style first look at my next fic, a Bleach-Familiar of zero crossover. We also showed the next two Sentai after Gokaiger.**

**Gokai changes:**

**Kyle: GingaRed, AkaRenger, MammothRanger, BoukenRed, HurricanRed, DanziRed, Spade Ace, Battle Japan.**

**Tommy: GoseiRed, AoRenger, MegaBlack, Blue Mask, Dia jack, Battle France.**

**Crystal: DynaRed, KiRenger, FiveBlack, Vul Panther, Big One, Battle Cossack.**

**Deion: Magi Red, MidoRenger, GaoBlack, NinjaBlack, GoGoGreen, Black Condor, Bouken Black, KabutoRaiger, Shikengreen, Clover King, Battle Kenya.**

**Daisy: Red One, MomoRenger, Go On Black, Gosei Pink, AbareKiller, Heart Queen, Miss America.**

**That is it folks, Psycho do you have anything to say?**

**Psycho: Yes I do actually. For anyone wondering why the use of the MammothRanger, OhGreen, and Green Racer keys was used to combine the ShikenGokaiOh and the Shinigami, we chose them because those three powers were used by Johnny Young Bosh, who played Adam Park on power Rangers, as well as voicing Ichigo on the American dub of Bleach.**

**We thank you all for reading this movie and hope you enjoyed.**

**Read and Review please or the Goteiranger will come for you!**

**Credits:**

**Directors: Koolken256 and Psycho sin Mafia.**

**Staring:**

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**Deion/ Gokai Deion/Gokai green**

**Kyle/Gokai red**

**Daisy/Gokai pink**

**Crystal/Gokai yellow**

**Tommy/Gokai blue**

**Renji Abarai**

**Momo Hinamoir**

**And many more**

**Please join us in the Super Sentei Hero Getter Now and Forever song (Look it up on Youtube)**

**(Start Music)**

**Super Sentai!**

**Tobidase Eien ni Toki wo koe!  
Saikyou senshi On parade!**

**Gonin Sorotte _Goranger_**  
**_JAKQ_ Trump Cyborg**  
**_Battle Fever_ Sekai no dance**  
**Denji-sei kara _Denziman_**

**Ichi tasu Ni tasu _Sun Vulcan_**  
**_Goggle-V_ ka Shintaisou**  
**Bakuhatsu! Bakahatsu _Dynaman_**  
**Bio-ryuushi no_ Bioman_**

**_Changeman_ wa Densetsujuu**  
**_Flash_ Uchuu no Choushinsei**  
**Hikaru Aura da _Maskman_**  
**Tomo yo Doushite _Liveman_**

**_Turboranger_ Koukousei  
Kyoushi de Kyoudai _Fiveman_  
_Jetman_ wa Trendy  
_Zyuren_ Kyouryuu Fantasy**

**Kiryoku de Shouri da _Dairanger_**  
**Pop na Ninja da _Kakuranger_**  
**_Ohren_ Kodai no Chouriki da**  
**Koutsuu Anzen _Carranger_**

**Gakuen Seishun _Megaranger_**  
**Earth no Senshi no _Gingaman_**  
**_GoGoFive_ wa Rescue da**  
**_Timeranger_ Mirai kara**

**_Gaoren_ Hyakujuu Hoe makuri**  
**Shinobi no Kaze fuke _Hurricanger_**  
**Bakuryuu Guts da _Abaranger_**  
**_Dekaren_ uchuu no keisatsukan**

**Mahou no Kazoku da _Magiranger_**  
**Precious Sagasu ze _Boukenger_**  
**_Gekiren_ Juuken Shugyouchuu**  
**Engine Aibou _Go-onger_**

**_Shinken_ Samurai Chanbara da**  
**Tenshi ga Card da _Goseiger_**  
**Do hadena kaizoku _Gokaiger_**  
**Tokumei mission _Go-Busters_**

**Rekishi no yūkan****Kyoryuger**

**Jōka tamashī _Goteiranger_**

**Densetsu wo tsukuru ze  
Warera Super Sentai**

**Kazoetai! Zettai! Oboete mitai!  
Super Sentai Let's go!**

**Minna akogareru**  
**Every day goukai Let's go pirates**  
**Itsumo Bokura no Number one de Saikou yes**

**Ooh... Shibireru**  
**Kaizoku Sentai (Go! Let's Go!) Gokaiger!**

**We do not own Bleach or Super Sentai, only the Oc's that are in this movie. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, and Shonen Jump. Super Sentai is owned by the Toei Company. Power Rangers are owned by Saban Brands. We also don't own any of the Lyrics used, besides the ones used for Kyoryuger and Goteiranger. All other lyrics are own by Project R.**

**Thank you and see in the next chapter of Life without a surname! And The Accidental Gokai Change!**

**See ya!**

**.**


End file.
